Estranhas Atrações
by O Cisne
Summary: Jasper, um físico que gosta de jogos sexuais. Edward, o "guardião sexual", empregado e melhor amigo de Jasper. Bella, o novo "brinquedinho" dos dois. Bella/Edward, Bella/Jasper, Jasper/Edward.
1. Sinopse

**Nome:** _Atrações Estranhas_

**Autora:** _Emma Holly_

**Adaptação:** _O Cisne_

**Classificação:** _18 anos_

**Contém:** _Sexo, Bissexualidade, Sadomasoquismo leve_

**Shipper:** _Edward/Bella, Jasper/Bella, Edward/Jasper_

**Resumo**

_Decidida a não repetir os enganos de sua mãe, a desertora da escola secundária e destruidora de corações Bella Swan obteria uma educação de qualquer maneira que pudesse. Então, quando lhe ofereceram a oportunidade de ir à universidade grátis, ela se apressa a aceitar. Há somente um pequeno truque..._

_Ela deve viajar para a fazenda do Jasper Withlock, um físico solitário que gosta de jogar jogos sexuais tão exóticos como as partículas que ele estuda. Jasper obcecou-se com o inalcançável, o significado da vida, os mistérios do desejo… e a emoção de que rejeitasse é a única coisa que ele deseja ardentemente. Bella é mais que suficiente dura para proporcionar uma provocação – especialmente quando Edward Masen, seu sexy "guardião" está ali para dar uma mão._

_Detrás das portas fechadas da mansão isolada de Withlock, os jogos começam. Assim se inicia a educação de Bella Swan, que está a ponto de descobrir que as possibilidades para a indulgência sensual estão além de algo que seus sonhos mais descabelados alguma vez consentiram_


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capítulo Um**

- Se aproxime. – Jasper Withlock disse ao seu empregado.

Embora Edward Masen estivesse vestido, seu chefe não estava. O notavelmente solitário físico jazia de barriga para baixo em uma mesa de massagem de pele negra – seu corpo comprido, magro brilhando com lubrificante. Edward sabia que não incomodava a Jasper estar nu. A reserva de seu patrão nunca tinha sido física. Não precisava sê-lo. Desde seus ombros largos, direitos até seus pés estreitos, cada tendão estava perfeitamente formado. Se Jasper tivesse desejado, sua imagem poderia haver-se usado para anunciar colônias para homem.

Ele é o ideal grego, Edward pensou, relampejando de retorno a seus dias na U.C. Berkeley – a mente e o músculo ambos em seu topo.

Porque ele era um nadador ávido, Jasper tinha o hábito de raspar o pêlo do corpo. Enquanto Rosalie, a bonita massagista loira, empurrava suas mãos lentamente abaixo de sua coluna vertebral, nada estragava suas linhas lisas, atléticas.

Edward combateu uma urgência de lamber os lábios.

- Sim? - Ele disse, sacudindo-se de sua fuga e caminhando até o alcance da mão. - tem uma tarefa para mim?

- De um tipo, - Jasper disse, logo gemeu enquanto Rosalie tomou seu traseiro em suas mãos e o espremeu.

A massagista era seu último descobrimento, contratada por fora de um SPA exclusivo perto de Vitória. Embora o pessoal de Jasper usualmente passava através de um processo mais longo de prova do que Rosalie o tinha feito, Edward podia saber por que tinha feito uma exceção para ela. Suas mãos eram mágicas, seu presente por intuir que classe de toque provocaria o máximo prazer formidável. Era como se ela tivesse nascido para agradar. Naturalmente, isto fascinava a Jasper, cuja larga vida estudando o prazer – o que o causava, o que o aumentava – se aproximava da obsessão.

Agora suas pernas mudaram de posição ligeiramente, indolentemente, deixando transluzir seu prazer tanto como seu gemido.

A mudança de posição deixou ao descoberto o vulto inferior de suas bolas, cheio e sexualmente ruborizado. Pelos últimos três meses, Jasper retirou todo seu pessoal, dedicando-se aos trabalhos mentais até que lhe teve que recordar comer e dormir. Edward poderia dizer que a fase estava terminada e esse o apetite do Jasper pela indulgência sensual – sempre considerável – tinha sido intensificada pela abstinência.

Uma vez mais, Jasper tomou seu lugar enquanto o ponto de apoio erótico ao redor do qual Mosswood girava. Outra vez, ele julgava quem poderia ser prazeroso e quem não seria. Rosalie pareceu sentir a mudança, seu corpo vibrando brandamente com interesse. Ela parou na cabeceira da mesa, e sua parte dianteira roçou a parte de trás de Jasper enquanto alcançava abaixo.

Ela era uma mulher preciosa – nua, é obvio – com seios leves, altos e mamilos tão apertados como borrachas de lápis. Seu cabelo estava tão pequeno que se pegava a sua cabeça como uma boina emplumada de platina. Edward tinha motivos para saber que essas mechas eram tão suaves como aparentavam estar. Ela era uma criatura estranha na cama, mais cômoda dando prazer que em tomá-lo. As poucas vezes que tinham tido relações sexuais ela, tinha dado a impressão que não estava completamente ali, como se perpetuamente estivesse esperando que alguém mais aparecesse enquanto Jasper fora pego despreparado no trabalho. O efeito era desconcertante, e explicava por que seu status tinha sido tão rapidamente trocado de brinquedo a pessoal. A competência era o que Jasper mais apreciava em um empregado. Em um companheiro sexual, entretanto, um desejo pelas recompensas que ele atribuía fora era muito importante. Ironicamente, Rosalie não era o suficientemente ávida para vir bem com Jasper. Um Edward problemático suspeitava que nunca teria que preocupar-se a respeito disso.

Ele se perguntou, entretanto, se ele alguma vez se acostumaria a poder desejar a uma mulher do mesmo modo que sua boca lacrimejava por um homem.

Edward tinha sido atraído por ambos os sexos desde que ele era jovem, uma peculiaridade em seu caráter que ele tinha sido o suficientemente afortunado para aceitar quase logo que tinha decifrado o que era. Seus pais tinham sido liberais, seu círculo de amigos liberais. Antes de tomar este trabalho como mordomo sexual de Jasper, ele tinha pensado que a atração por um único gênero seria questão de tempo. A bonita sexualidade séria, assim é como pensava, manteria seus pés sobre o chão.

Ele tinha conjeturado que seu velho amigo estava além de qualquer regra absolutamente. O mundo do quantum, o campo de jogos favorito de Jasper, conhecia poucos limites. Conseqüentemente, Jasper não via razão pela que ele deveria inventar limites por sua conta.

- Você esta aqui, desde que, três anos agora? - Jasper perguntou, sua voz se alterou por uma combinação de desfrute sensual e a pressão de mãos acariciando.

- Algo assim, - Edward esteve de acordo.

-E nos reunimos nesta câmara ao menos duas vezes ao ano.

Reflexivamente, Edward olhou ao redor. O quarto no qual ele estava parado tinha a forma de uma pirâmide, grandes blocos de arenito cinza brandamente polidos se estreitavam fileira por fileira em um ponto central. Luzes azuis iluminavam sob cada nível, realçando a impressão que este lugar era de uma vez antigo e novo, uma justaposição que Jasper amava.

A área quântica gostava de dizer, não pode dizer a diferença entre todos os tempos e nenhum absolutamente.

Não obstante, desde que certa quantidade de crenças de seu patrão chegavam quase caprichosamente, ele podia ter tratado de provar a validez do "poder da pirâmide".

- Sim, - Edward disse, combatendo um sorriso, - sempre começamos nossas aventuras aqui.

Apesar da familiaridade da câmara, ou possivelmente por ela, somente abrir a pesada porta tinha a qualidade de desconectar Edward de sua personalidade normal. Suas inibições se debilitavam, junto com suas idéias preconcebidas do que as pessoas sensatas fariam. Aqui, onde cada novo ciclo de jogos começava, seus desejos falavam dentro nos mais claros tons possíveis.

Embora incomodasse algumas vezes, ele começava a pensar na pessoa em quem ele se convertia dentro destas paredes era o verdadeiro ele. A menos que isso fora certo, sua pele se apertava antecipadamente enquanto seu patrão tomava ar para falar.

- Quero que você escolha, - Jasper disse, surpreendendo suficientemente Edward para trazê-lo de retorno sobre seus pés.

Abruptamente, deu-se conta do que pendurava sob o tecido de suas calças: O engrossado peso de seu pênis, a tensão de suas pernas. Edward era maior e mais forte que Jasper, sem ser estúpido, mas mais um atleta que um cérebro. O carisma mental de Jasper era a força que o mantinha sob controle. Pelo mesmo, Edward não teria feito uma fração das experiências de Jasper possíveis. Por isso, assim como também por sua dívida de lealdade, Edward escolhia acessar aos desejos de outro homem, por esperar sem importar o muito tempo que tomasse lhe permitir saciar seus desejos – o que não queria dizer que as rédeas nunca o exasperassem.

Essa era a idéia, é obvio: Que ninguém ao redor de Jasper pudesse predizer quando viria a liberação, que a possibilidade de que fora retida os poria desesperados. Nesse estado de frustração suspensa, a menor recompensa erótica ganhava intensidade.

Seu cabelo era reto e loiro, cortado curto exceto por uma mecha que pendurava sobre seus olhos azuis escuro. Em qualquer outro, estas características teriam sido expressivas. No Jasper, não davam de presente virtualmente nada. Suas emoções estavam escondidas, como era usual, detrás de uma parede de calma preguiçosa.

Só um companheiro de longo tempo como Edward podia dizer o acelerado que estava.

- Ouviu-me? - Jasper perguntou pacientemente. - Disse que quero que escolha o nosso seguinte candidato.

Os arquivos dos candidatos estavam colocados abertos sobre os azulejos de granito sob a mesa onde Jasper jazia. Um candidato era varão, a outra fêmea. Estes relatórios eram perfis em parte psicológicos, em parte história pessoal. Edward não só tinha dirigido sua recopilação, ele os tinha resumido para seu chefe. Não era procedimento padrão, mas Edward mesmo tinha tomado as fotos de longo alcance para um. Sendo esse o caso, ele conhecia o conteúdo dos arquivos intimamente.

- Escutei - disse a Jasper - Somente não estou seguro de qual é a opção que desfrutaria mais.

Isto esporeou uma reação. Como um leopardo despertando de uma sesta, Jasper ficou de barriga para cima e se endireitou sobre seus cotovelos. Seu peito levava marcas das costuras de couro da mesa. Embora as marcas atravessassem tentadoramente seus mamilos, os olhos de Eric foram à deriva mais à frente para baixo. O pênis de Jasper estava inchado e reto, ruborizado como seu escroto mas sem levantar-se ainda. Porque seus quadris eram magros, seu eixo parecia maior em contraste. Com claridade dolorosa, Edward recordou a suavidade de sua pele.

Como Jasper indubitavelmente tentou, recordar o prazer que poderiam compartilhar piorou a espera.

Jasper e Edward se conhecem desde que eram meninos, jogados juntos por pais bem-intencionados que pensavam que o singular gênio necessitava um amigo de sua mesma idade. Edward algumas vezes se perguntava se os Withlock e os Masen tinham suspeitado o que tinham iniciado. Do tempo ele e Jasper eram adolescentes, tinha sido assim entre eles, um jogo de fazemos o que nos atrevemos e Senhor não posso resistir. Perder o contato por algum tempo não tinha mudado sua química. Jasper era ainda o companheiro que Edward não podia tirar de debaixo de sua pele.

De modo semelhante atraída, embora não pelas mesmas razões, Rosalie chegou à ereção florescente de seu cliente. Porque ver uma necessidade e não satisfazê-la ia contra sua natureza. Jasper rechaçou-a estendendo sua mão através de seu diafragma.

Embora seu toque fosse cortês, fê-la sobressaltar-se. Não mais que isso foi necessário para fazê-la deter-se. Rosalie poderia acreditar na gratificação foto instantânea, mas como todo mundo em Mosswood, ela sabia quem era o chefe.

- Quero que você escolha ao candidato que você desfrutaria - disse Jasper, seu determinado olhar sobre o rosto do Edward. - Quero que não considere os desejos de ninguém a não ser os teus.

- Meus desejos?- Edward repetiu. O cabelo em sua nuca arrepiado em uma agitação. Ele tinha necessitado dar um passo para manter sua base, mais fora de balanço do que ele poderia considerar-se pela surpresa. Sem exceção, Jasper sempre fixava as regras.

Ele suportava a última responsabilidade pelo resultado final. Trocar isso pareceu vagamente perigoso, como se o refúgio que Edward tinha encontrado aqui pudesse ser ameaçado pelo que escolhesse.

Por que Jasper quereria fazer isto estava além dele.

Observando a ele, os dedos do Jasper jogavam ociosamente através da pele barbeada de seu abdômen.

- Sim - ele disse. - Quero conhecer por qual destas pessoas você poderia ficar mais entusiasmado. De quem te frustraria mais ser privado? A quem deseja me ajudar a conduzir até seu limite?

Edward conhecia a resposta, e a tinha conhecido até antes que desse o nome ao seu investigador para começar o arquivo.

Ele nunca tinha tido uma reação tão forte por um candidato. O pensamento de ter a esta pessoa aqui, na fazenda de Jasper, sob seu controle combinado, atravessou seu corpo como um golpe com um martelo de veludo. O arrepio varreu seu couro cabeludo enquanto ele endureceu com uma rapidez que Jasper parecia misteriosamente capaz de suprimir.

- Sabe que não pode mentir pra mim - Jasper disse por sua vacilação. – te conheço há muito tempo, e sou muito bom lendo como se sente.

O conhecimento de que isto era verdade o liberou de responder.

- Esta. - ele disse, agachando-se a tirar uma foto do montão. Sua mão tremeu ligeiramente enquanto ele a estendia.

Jasper inclinou a cabeça, Sorrindo fracamente como se a decisão fosse a esperada.

- Bom, - ele disse, tornando-se para trás contra a mesa. - aprecio sua honradez.

Jasper chamou com gestos Rosalie, que se adiantou ansiosamente e tomou seu membro entre seus dedos bem lubrificados. Jasper foi o suficientemente humano para tremer com o primeiro contato. Dada sua predileção pessoal, a reação a inspirou até mais para o cuidado mais delicioso. Ela o acariciou rapidamente, da raiz até a beira, o ritmo lento e hipnótico enquanto seu pênis flutuava daqui para lá com cada puxão – as correntes de seu sangue com uma força que ambos Edward e ela podiam ver.

Esta vez Jasper não a deteve, embora seus olhos brilhassem intensamente dentro das pontas de suas pestanas escuras, mantiveram-se sobre o Edward. Como ele concedeu a si mesmo a autorização para ser excitado, ele se elevou à altura de sua ereção completa, suas veias enchendo-se misteriosamente, sua coroa intocada tão tensa como um tambor.

A vista que ele oferecia tentava ao extremo – e não só ao Edward.

- Quer que te chupe? - Rosalie perguntou ofegante.

Jasper estendeu a mão mais não para ela, o dorso de sua mão passou roçando a frente da coxa do Edward. Tremendo agora, Edward tratou de respirar tão firmemente como seu amigo. A sua ereção se sentiu como um pau, quente atrás do tecido pelas carícias ligeiras como pluma que Jasper fez. Seu chefe era todo o tempo cortês, sempre cuidadoso de não machucar. Era a única queixa que Edward alguma vez tivesse. Agora mesmo, Edward queria um agarre bom e firme tão desesperadamente que poderia ter gritado.

Imagens se moveram a grande velocidade através de sua mente de tomar alguém contra uma parede, de afundar loucamente dentro dele até que ele gozasse. Quem era pouco lhe importou, embora não poderia negar que a imagem obsessiva tinha um rosto.

A culpabilidade que isto especificamente inspirou não debilitou a fantasia.

- O que pensa? - Seu velho amigo perguntou. - Terei-a me tomando em sua boca?

Edward tremeu sua visão interior vendo alguém além da massagista realizando a tarefa. Não acostumado a ter o poder para escolher, tomou um momento para decidir-se. Ele não tinha dúvida de qual queria, Rosalie que fora a resposta

- Sim - ele disse, - mas não a deixe te fazer chegar até ao clímax.

A mão de Jasper mudou de posição lateralmente, sua palma fechando-se amavelmente entre as pernas de Edward. - Se não posso gozar, tampouco você pode.

Edward apertou seus dentes. Jasper já esfregava sua ereção, indagando pelas vulnerabilidades, lhe estirando impossivelmente dentro de sua pele. Quando seu dedo mais comprido se arrastou para a labareda rica em nervos, Edward não pôde reprimir uma contração nervosa de antecipação.

Seu zíper era uma barreira que ele desejava que seu calor pudesse derreter.

- De acordo, - ele ficou sem fôlego, conhecendo que seu chefe – seu resgatador, verdade seja dita, o faria tão difícil como pudesse para cumprir.

- Quero que todos nós esperemos,- Edward adicionou impulsivamente. - Ninguém gozará até que nosso candidato chegue.

As sobrancelhas do Jasper arqueando-se com a surpresa – este decreto era mais seu

* * *

N/A: Hey people, o que acharam? Se gostaram, por favor, deixem review para que eu possa saber, havendo leitores, a fic continua.

Bjos


	3. Capitulo 2

Capítulo Dois

Bella Swan estava atrasada. Metendo-se apressadamente às escondidas em sua bonita cadeira ergonômica, pôs sua taça do cartão Fininvest de Seattle ao lado de seu teclado, muito cansada para preocupar-se em mostrar as coxas. Tinha um montão de coxa para mostrar, como ocorreu, sendo suas pernas grossas e sua saia muito curta. Ela mordeu os lábios enquanto jogava um olhar no relógio. Diabos. Quatro meses neste trabalho e ela tinha ainda que estar em seu escritório a tempo.

Ela tinha estado segura de que poderia ser pontual se tentasse. Tinha começado a sair da cama a tempo por uma vez, então passava a manhã olhando seu relógio de pulso a cada minuto e fazendo um mantra de não devo chegar tarde.

Apesar de seus esforços, parecia que o universo ia contra ela. De pé até o fim, ela tinha estado bem. A fila em seu quiosque de café normalmente rápido só se viu ligeiramente mais longa do que o costume. Infelizmente, a mulher diante dela, uma californiana com cabelo vermelho resplandecente, tinha mudado seu pedido três vezes. Quando a mulher finalmente partiu dando meia volta com seu meio leve, meio espesso café com leite macchiato, ela tinha tido o descaramento de sorrir a Bella como se esta fosse a manhã mais agradável do mundo. Pode ser que para ela fosse, mas Bella começava a pensar que sua mãe estava certa. Talvez não fosse a mulher determinada destinada a realizar uma façanha.

Exasperada, ela soprou sua escura franja ondulada de seus olhos.

- 09h22min,- notou o tipo do seguinte cubículo em cima. - Estava-se aproximando mais.

Seus braços magros estavam dobrados na baixa parede da divisória. Ele sustentava seu queixo sobre eles enquanto sorria. Ele atuava segundo a idade: Metade dos vinte, embora seus óculos – sem mencionar sua aura de responsabilidade – o fizeram parecer mais velho. Era lindo, ela supunha, em uma forma do tipo nerd. Ela só desejava que ele não encontrasse suas imperfeições tão entretidas. Ela não podia ajustar se não tinha sido feita para ser um traje.

É obvio, não tinha sido feita para ser garçonete, tampouco. Esse trabalho só tinha durado um mês.

- A cafeteria estava abarrotada,- ela disse, odiando sentir a necessidade de explicar. Ele não era seu chefe, e a quem lhe preocupavam perto de vinte e dois minutos insignificantes?

Seu sorriso cobrou um brilho de interesse enquanto ela puxava a prega de sua apertada saia negra. Geralmente falando, ela não teria estado coibida. Bella gostava de ser uma garota em cada forma possível. Gostava de ser olhada, agradava-lhe que segurassem as portas, gostava quando os automóveis a deixavam cruzar diante deles em vez de esperar. Para ela, ser mulher era uma gratificação preciosa. Tristemente, as outras mulheres neste escritório não estavam de acordo. Poucas mulheres de Seattle conheciam o significado de arrumar-se, mas aqui levavam ao extremo, vestindo calças sérias e camisas simples, que abotoam embaixo – como se trabalhar para uma assinatura de alta tecnologia requeresse que elas se vestissem como homens. Embora Bella se recusasse a ir tão longe, tinha decidido deixar seus tops que mostram o ventre em casa.

O que era uma vergonha, realmente. Seu companheiro de cubículo teria saído correndo por seu piercing do umbigo.

- Você sabe, Bella,- ele disse - se posso ser tão atrevido para te chamar por seu primeiro nome – enquanto vejo como continua esquecendo o meu – na Future Tech situada bastante atrás. Ninguém vai gritar com você, desde que seu trabalho seja feito.

-Sei,- ela sussurrou de volta, sujeitando a parede para começar a rodar sua cadeira confidencialmente mais perto. - Não fui repreendida uma vez. Mas todos chegam a tempo. De fato, todos chegam cedo. É completamente fora do normal. Ninguém deveria estar tão ansioso de chegar a um trabalho. E de qualquer maneira, sei que seu nome é Jason.

-Jake - ele corrigiu, rindo brandamente.

-Jake. -Ela golpeou seu punho contra sua cabeça. -Amanhã juro que o tatuarei em meu braço.

- Posso pensar a respeito de lugares mais interessantes que esse,- ele disse, logo se ruborizou e limpou sua garganta. - Deveria encontrar um trabalho que você goste. Então não se importaria em sair da cama.

Seu ar de irmão mais velho foi arruinado pelo fato de que ao imaginá-la na cama o fez ruborizar igualmente. Bella imediatamente se sentiu melhor por estar atrasada. Estranhamente pontual ou não, seu colega de trabalho era humano. Ela estava a ponto de gracejá-lo quando escutou seu nome sendo chamado sobre a P A.

- Isabella Swan. - disse a voz feminina refinada. - Por favor, dirija-se a Recursos Humanos logo que se desocupe.

Bella amaldiçoou sob seu fôlego. Este trabalho tinha sido relativamente passível, mas parecia que sua sorte tinha acabado. Resignada mas desafiante, ela se dirigiu para fora.

- Provavelmente não é nada. - Jake disse atrás dela, mas ela caminhava severamente corredor abaixo.

O melhor a respeito de trabalhar na Future Tech tinha sido a localização. A diferença da Corporação Microsoft, que tinha um horripilante, excessivamente mascarado "campus" fora de Redmond, Future Tech estava alojado no centro da cidade os edifícios mas dissimulados de Seattle, uma torre alta, redonda com diferentes departamentos organizados em camadas ao redor de um eixo central. Como os escritórios eram ostentosos. Pisos de madeira pálidos. Tetos altos com pilares expostos. Muitas plantas e janelas por tudo lado. As paredes do cubículo eram o suficientemente baixas para que você realmente pudesse ver o mundo exterior. No momento, dada a névoa típica das manhãs de verão da cidade, a vista era de trezentos e sessenta graus de cinza. O Space Needle flutuava ao oeste deles como um fantasma, e Elliott Bay podia também ter sido Neverland. Pela tarde, quando as nuvens queimavam completamente, Bella podia ver a MT. Rainier… assumindo que ela ainda estava aqui.

Assegurou a si mesmo que não poderia ser despedida ainda. Isso, depois de tudo, geralmente requeria uma advertência.

Opôs-se a afundar na depressão tão familiar de ser despedida. Ela não acreditava que tinha sido uma má funcionaria – o justo é que dançava ao som de sua própria melodia.

Quando ela se aproximou da sala de Recursos Humanos, seu coração se sacudiu inesperadamente em seu peito. Uma figura familiar estava sentada apoiando-se em cima de seus joelhos em uma das cadeiras cromadas da área de espera. Edward Masen, um vendedor que algumas vezes levava seu chefe para almoçar, tinha uma sólida musculatura elástica de homem bonito. Alto e ao ar livre, com olhos verdes e cabelo cor de bronze, brilhava como se tivesse saído do porto na baía. Em lugar disso, ele colocava seu físico de amplos ombros em trajes Saville Row belamente feitos à medida que daria para ela pagar uns meses de aluguel. A primeira vez que o tinha visto – em seu primeiro dia aqui, o suficientemente interessante – ela quase engoliu a língua. No momento, suas mãos bem proporcionadas estavam abraçadas entre seus joelhos. Seu olhar estava sobre a toalha de mesa, em sua testa uma ruguinha de pensamentos sérios.

Ele não deveria tê-la atraído. Não era seu tipo absolutamente. Bella gostava dos tipos divertidos, os tipos que talvez não se barbeavam todos os dias, os tipos que diferenciavam um Chili Pepper a um Stone. Talvez seus namorados não fossem prêmios. De fato, talvez algo estivesse mal com qualquer tipo que ela pudesse conseguir. Importava que era muito cômodo estar com eles. Isso era o que contava quando as luzes se apagavam.

Apesar de saber isto extremamente bem, cada vez que via Edward Masen – ou cheirava, quanto a isso – seu pulso começava a tamborilar entre suas pernas. Estava tão obcecada que começava a imaginar que o via em todas as partes. No supermercado. No parque. Rondando pela sala de tatuagens, em todas as partes. Cada vez que pensava que o via, ele se ia quando começava a olhar – o que não mantinha seus hormônios refreados por completo. Ele era sozinho tão ardente e apetecível, tão completamente fora de sua liga. Um tipo como Jake que provavelmente poderia enrolá-lo provavelmente sobre uma cerveja. Este homem passaria cinco minutos com ela e saberia que precisava crescer.

-Hum, olá,- ela disse, porque não tinham sido apresentados e pareceria estranho que ela soubesse seu nome. - Está esperando entrar?

Ele olhou para cima, lentamente, com nenhuma expressão que ela pudesse ler, embora seu sulco permaneceu onde estava. Ela sentiu um zumbido aborrecido quando seus olhos encontraram os seus.

- Não,- ele disse no que ela pensou como a voz de privilegiado da Costa. - Estou aqui para falar com você. O Sr. Cullen foi o suficientemente amável para me emprestar seu escritório. Pensei em te esperar aqui fora.

Ela conteve seu fôlego sem querer. A forma que ele falava, e sustentava seu olhar, sugeria que ele conhecia perfeitamente bem quem era ela. Passou-lhe pela cabeça que esta poderia ser alguma classe de esquema estranho para lhe pedir um encontro – entretanto até ela sabia que isso seria inapropriado. Ele tinha estado seguindo-a, ou era ela que finalmente tinha cruzando a linha? Confundida, ela sacudiu com força seu polegar sobre seu ombro.

-Poderia, ah, simplesmente entrar.

Ela quase tropeçou sobre seus saltos enquanto virava. Vá, ela pensou. Que maneira de convencer ao Sr. Ardente de que é completamente espasmódica.

Como se ele fora muito cavalheiro para notar. Ele a seguiu para dentro e fechou a porta, logo tomou o assento atrás do escritório do senhor Cullen. Ele não brilhava como em casa exatamente, mas como se tivesse o direito de assumir o controle sem importar que gostasse do espaço. Ele endireitou sua gravata, dobrou os punhos de sua camisa cara, e pulverizou suas mãos como estrela de mar sobre o arquivo que estava posado totalmente centrado sobre o feltro do mata-borrão verde. Todos os pensamentos de citar cenários inapropriados fugiram de sua mente. De nenhuma forma esse arquivo podia ser dela. Eram quase 5 centímetros. Até ela não tinha colecionado tantas queixa em um par de meses.

- Pensei que fosse um vendedor - ela falou pelos cotovelos .

- Trabalho para um dos assessores do Future Tech. Ocasionalmente trato com empregados. Por que você não se senta, e te direi do que se trata isto.

- Oh moço- ela disse. - Nunca é bom quando lhe dizem que se sente.

Para o alívio de Bella, ele sorriu. Ela não estava acostumava a que as pessoas recebessem bem seu senso de humor, sem que isto a fizesse parar de brincar.

- Asseguro, senhorita Swan,- ele disse,- que não te chamei aqui para te xingar. Ninguém tem nenhuma queixa de seu trabalho.

- Não têm?

Ele riu de sua dúvida automática.

- Não, senhorita Swan. De fato, seu chefe diz que é rápida, precisa, e nos permite ver - ele se referiu à página de cima do arquivo: o dela, aparentemente, apesar da brevidade de seu emprego. - Ele mencionou que você é especialmente boa com os visitantes.

- Isso é porque são em sua maioria tipos de ciência,- Bella disse. - Gostam quando paquero. Um pouco, você sabe. Estritamente um pouco de flerte do tipo sério. - Sentindo que cavava por si mesma um buraco, puxou de sua prisão fortificada muito curta. - Poderia comprar saias mais longas. O dinheiro esteve um pouco ajustado, mas não me importaria manter este trabalho se ajudaria a vestir-se mais conservadoramente. Nunca trabalhei em nenhum lugar onde a qualificasse para uma cadeira ergonômica.

Edward parecia pensar que isto era gracioso, embora sua oferta fosse genuína.

- Suspeito que as pessoas que trabalham aqui gostam de suas saias justas como estão. São… festivas.

-Do que se trata isto então? Se não estou sendo despedida ou me vai fazer saber como vestir…

Ele dobrou suas mãos em cima de seu arquivo. Combinado com sua expressão repentinamente séria, o gesto fez a pele de sua nuca arrepiar.

- Espero que tenha paciência comigo,- ele disse, -enquanto explico a proposta que temos em mente.

- A Proposta?- O tom de Bella se agravou pela brilhante bandeira vermelha que tinha começado a ondear em sua cabeça.

Pela primeira vez desde que sentaram, a compostura do Edward escorregou. Sobressaltando-se brevemente, ele agitou sua mão.

- Pensamos que poderia desfrutar de uma colocação que utilizasse seus talentos um pouco mais que arquivando.

Utilizando seus talentos não soou muito melhor que uma proposta. Mais, por que ele estava dizendo nós? Bella sabia que ela tinha o tipo de aparência que para alguns homens saltava a conclusões das quais algumas eram certas. Ela era curvilínea e suave e de olhos muito grandes, orgulhosa de sua pálida pele resplandecente e seu exuberante cabelo até os ombros. Amava sua feminilidade, vendo-a como um golpe de sorte que era divertido compartilhar. O que não amava era a sugestão de que, por sua aparência, ela deveria ser tola.

Erguendo-se até seu completo um metro e sessenta e sete de altura – ou tão perto disso como poderia chegar enquanto se sentava abaixo – ela se preparou para cortar esta hipótese tola.

- Me perdoe se te interpretar mal, mas se você espera me fazer cair em uma armadilha como alguma classe de 'acompanhante' para clientes potenciais, você pode pensar outra vez. Saí de empregos por menos que isso. E não me dá medo ir embora.

Edward sorriu diante disto, uma resposta desconcertante, por não dizer mais.

- Sei. Por isso é que pensamos que é perfeita para este posto. É amigável, é – se perdoar que o diga assim – sexualmente aventureira embora também capaz de dizer que não. Emocionalmente, você apresenta evidências de ser flexível. Parece, como quem diz, o capitão de seu navio. Está tudo no arquivo, Bella, o Sr. Black e eu tivemos muito cuidado para garantir seu arrebatamento.

Bella sacudiu sua cabeça para ver se poderia limpa-la. Era uma medida de seu espanto por chamá-la por seu nome de batismo desviou sua habilidade para pensar mais de tudo.

- Jake Black? O tipo que tem o cubículo ao lado do meu?

- O Sr. Black tem um grau em ciência condutista. - disse Edward, como se isto desculpasse tudo. - E a licença de um detetive particular. Eu acredito, este arquivo foi recolhido para seu benefício.

- Você me seguia. Foi você, como, o Tipo Louco Stalker.

Um indício de cor avançou lentamente acima de seu pescoço.

- Prefiro pensar nisso como ser responsável, como poderá ver uma vez que me escute até o final.

Antes que ela pudesse fazer a greta que sinceramente esperava o reduziria de tamanho, ele começou a deslizar papéis do arquivo e passá-los através do escritório. A Bella recordou um tubarão com truques de cartas. Talvez ele esperava distraí-la de sua cólera. Na verdade, ela não poderia negar um pouco de fascinação. Isto era como uma má garota da: Esta é sua Vida.

- Aqui está o pouco que ele encontrou a respeito de sua infância, disse, golpeando ligeiramente um relatório ordenadamente escrito. - Mãe solteira. Pai desconhecido. 'tios' diversos se uniram a seu grupo familiar e se foram. Viveu em seis estados antes que tivesse doze anos. O Sr. Black teoriza que esta é a fonte de sua adaptabilidade. - Uma cópia de cadernetas de qualificações velhas uniu o montão. - Não terminou a escola secundária, mas trouxe seu GED. Três professores separados mencionaram que era brilhante, mas não se aplicava. Foi à universidade trabalhista secretarial enquanto trabalhava como bailarina exótica. Com êxito levou aos tribunais um patrão por perseguição sexual. Garçonete brevemente. Você teve variados trabalhos em escritório onde se desempenhou bem, mas se recusou, em suas palavras, 'a se converter em um parasita corporativo' e demonstrou, em suas palavras, 'uma falta de interesse notável em ascender.'

- Essas foram companhias realmente aborrecidas,- Bella disse em sua defesa. - não era valioso ascender nelas.

- Exatamente. - Edward pronunciou a palavra com uma sinceridade e uma aprovação que ela não esperava. - O que precisa é a maneira de convencer alguém a te contratar para fazer um trabalho que desfrutará. Para a que necessitará uma educação aceitável e alguém que pague a conta. Uma educação do tipo Harvard, onde seu cérebro será desafiado, onde poderá encontrar uma ambição que te envolverá o suficiente para construir um pouco de segurança. Acredito que está cansada de viver como uma cigana.

Bella estava muito afligida para ser educada. Tomou um momento para que ela fizesse algo mais que suspirar.

- Está louco? - Ela demandou uma vez que ela recuperou seu fôlego. - Talvez cresceu acreditando que poderia ser o que quisesse, mas mulheres como eu não podem chegar a Harvard.

-Você pode,- ele insistiu. - Tudo o que vi em seu registro sugere que não é carente de inteligência. Sim, precisará de ajuda, mas a Future Tech pode arrumar isso. Teria tutores, mentores, pessoas que poderiam guiá-la através das diferentes disciplina que poderia escolher.

- E fariam isto por que...?

Edward suspirou e retornou seus papéis de novo em uma pilha. Ele parecia relutante em responder.

- Está familiarizada com o trabalho de Jasper Withlock?

- Acredito que sim. Ele escreveu o livro "Raridades de Quântico" a respeito de viagens pelo tempo e universos múltiplos, que todo mundo comprou e que ninguém leu.

Ele fez uma careta com sua descrição, mas reconheceu que ela tinha recordado bem.

- O importante para você, - ele disse, - é que Jasper Withlock é o assessor da Futuro Tech para quem trabalho. Ele consulta para eles – um grupo de peritos de um homem, poderia dizer. Não poderia saber isto, mas os verdadeiros gênios criativos, a classe que inspira revoluções, é extremamente estranha. A maioria dos cientistas necessitam que alguém mais lhe dê início a seus máximos pensamentos. Estamos parados sobre os ombros de gigantes, como Newton disse.

- E Jasper Withlock é um gigante?

- Falando sem rodeios: Sim. Se não fosse por suas contribuições aos campos de tecnologia médica, para desenhar e a informática, Future Tech não teria podido desenvolver a metade dos instrumentos que produzem grande lucros. Sem Jasper Withlock, Future Tech seria uma vítima a mais do colapso da alta tecnologia.

- Situação desagradável, - ela arrastou as palavras, ignorando a nuvem que cruzou seu rosto, - especialmente para os pacientes que necessitam dessas coisas caras.

- Melhor uma coisa cara que nenhuma absolutamente quando é sua única esperança. Sem ânimo de ofender quando digo isto, mas Jasper Withlock ajudou a mais pessoas nos últimos cinco anos que você ou eu o faremos em nossas vidas inteiras.

Bella não poderia discutir a possibilidade disso. Ela agarrou os braços de sua cadeira.

- Vamos esclarecer isto. Você quer que eu me deite com este Einstein cujo cérebro salva o mundo.

- Não. - as mãos agraciadas de Edward esmagadas no mata-borrão. - Se isso fosse tudo o que quiséssemos, não requereríamos a um candidato com seu espírito.

- Okay,- disse Bella, sentindo-se como Alice debaixo da toca do coelho. -então para que me quer?

- Quero que ceda a meu chefe a responsabilidade de cumprir com suas necessidades sexuais – ou as adiar, como tem probabilidade de ser o caso. Quero que o deixe controlar seu prazer. - Edward se recostou seriamente sobre o escritório para explicar. – Jasper está obcecado com o atrativo de coisas que parecem fora de alcance. A Teoria de Todo. O significado da vida. Os mistérios da alma humana. Sobre tudo, ele está fascinado pela forma em que a negativa afia o desejo, especialmente em pessoas com fantasias eróticas bem desenvolvidas.

- Poderia ter imaginação, como você o põe, mas ao contrario do que você parece pensar, não estive me balançando dos candelabros!

- É seu potencial de se balançar o que interessa. Se você tivesse estado em todas as partes que ele esperasse tomar, perderia a metade da sua diversão.

Esta paixão para convencer sugeria – para Bella, ao menos que Edward estava escondendo um truque.

- Ele é horrendo?

- Não. Ele é realmente atraente. De minha idade. Perfeitamente dotado.- Seu mal-estar para admitir isto enredou o interesse de Bella. Tinha o menino dourado inclinações secretas? Com um puxão em seu pescoço, ele continuou rapidamente. - Ele não poderia jogar estes jogos também como o faz se não fosse atraente. Seu desejo é seu prêmio senhorita Swan. De qualquer forma que ele o possa evocar, ele o fará. Ele encontra a provocação refrescante, diz que limpa sua mente de obsessões científicas. Logo, quando ele retorna a trabalhar, ele está renovado.

Bella esfregou seu rosto, perguntando-se como um príncipe de colher de prata como Edward devia vender este emplastro de pântano. A menos que ela perdesse seu toque, seu mundo era de criadas e pôneis de pólo e dias de festa em Hamptons com uma fodida família com bom gosto. Ela esmagou a tentação de perguntar se seus pais conheciam seu trabalho. No fundo não era seu assunto. Ela poderia ser bonita, mas uma garota como ela nunca seria mais que um passeio pelo lado selvagem para um homem como ele.

Suspirando, ela se reclinou na parte de trás de sua cadeira.

- Esta é a coisa mais louca que já ouvi.

- Esperava que parecesse assim. - Edward concordou. - Mas pense na aventura. Além do que, em realidade poderia salvar ao mundo. Não são todos que, aos vinte e quatro anos, de idade podem dizer isso.

A risada de Bella foi só meio depreciativa.

- O que aconteceria se eu não gostar dele? O que ocorreria se ele fizer algo que me assuste?

- Duvido que o fizesse. Jasper não é perigoso da forma que quer dizer. Mas se o quisesse, traríamos você de volta e lhe pagaríamos justo como te disse. À instrução para qualquer lugar que queira, mais todos os adornos extravagantes. À matrícula para qualquer lugar que lhe agrada, mais todos os sinos e assobios. Você não teria que estudar ciência. Estou seguro que Future Tech gostaria de te contratar, mas têm trabalho para toda classe de habilidades.

- Harvard, né?

- Yale é muito agradável também, ou Stanford… se pode agüentar os californianos.

Bella suprimiu um sorriso. Transplante da Costa Oeste ou não, Edward Masen era o suficientemente Seattleita para desfrutar golpear duramente a seus vizinhos.

- Em realidade pensa que posso fazer isto?

- Penso que a oportunidade de dar a volta a sua vida vale um intento muito sério.

Ele provavelmente não compreendia que a insultava sugerindo que não tinha estado tentando-o todo o tempo. Provavelmente pensava que deveria sentir-se adulada por esta oferta. Sentia-se adulada, mas isso não queria dizer que também não pudesse estar desgostada.

- Meninos ricos estúpidos passam pelas universidades todo o tempo. - ele disse mais persuasivamente. - O dinheiro de seus pais e influência política o assegura. Por que não deveria gostar a uma garota preparada como você reclamar para si suas vantagens?

Isto era mais adulação, ela não teve dúvidas. Quando ela pensou a respeito disso, entretanto, por que não deveria ir à universidade? Pelo menos, ela provaria que não tinha medo. Assim é que ela tinha que esfregar com o pé algum cérebro excêntrico. Por tudo o que sabia, poderia ser divertido.

Ela nunca tinha encontrado um gênio antes.

-Tudo o que tenho que fazer é conhecer este tipo?

- Tudo o que tem que fazer é conhecê-lo. Mesmo o que nos escrevemos.

Sorrindo, Eric tirou um contrato debaixo de seu arquivo, logo colocou uma magra caneta de prata na parte superior.

- Simplesmente assina seu nome e comece um futuro novo.

O fato que ele estivesse preparado fez Bella fazer uma pausa.

-Eeh, - ela disse. - acredito que melhor ler isto primeiro.

As regras pareciam o suficientemente simples. Ela teria a um guardião, um servente erótico, soava como que transmitiria os desejos do misterioso senhor Withlock e a manteria em sintonia sensual. Os castigos seriam impostos por infrações, mas nenhum dano – físico ou de outra maneira – se faria. A ela lhe daria prazer ou o recusaria isso a seu desejo. Se, em qualquer momento ela se sentisse incômoda com o que fora pedido, só teria que dizer a seu guardião e ele a moveria rapidamente para casa sã e salva, o mais importante, paga em sua totalidade.

O mesmo acordo de confidencialidade que ela tinha assinado quando se uniu a Future Tech terminava o contrato. Isso estava bem para ela. Com seu passado, Bella entendia o valor de não contar cada coisa.

- Tão basicamente, - ela disse, esfregando a têmpora ante o atordoamento, - estamos falando de correntes, mas não de látegos?

Quando Edward assentiu, ela soltou seu fôlego.

- Você sabe, seu chefe realmente tem a esta companhia sobre um barril, obrigando-os a facilitar todas estas coisas.

- Consideram isso parte de seus benefícios. Mas, duvido que você levaria a sério se me aproximasse de você em qualquer parte a não ser aqui. É uma medida de confiança, Bella, que façamos esta oferta sem saber o que dirá. Potencialmente, você não crê que só este seqüestro a reputação do Jasper Withlock a não ser a do Future Tech também.

Gostou da forma como expôs isto. Ele tinha feito seu lançamento, e agora deixava a escolha a ela. O único sinal que ele podia estar impaciente era o tamborilar da caneta em sua coxa.

- Alguma vez foi rejeitado por alguém que você escolheu?

- Nunca,- ele disse. - Vangloriamo-nos sobre que tão bem escolhemos a nossos candidatos. Pelos últimos três anos, todos e cada um honraram seu acordo.

Nestes tempos, isso era quase um milagre.

Adiante, disse a voz interior que nunca soube se era confiável. Abre a porta. Esta é a maneira que quer ir.

Não importa que sua mãe com muita freqüência tinha seguido suas intuições diretamente para o _Estupidivile_. Que mais tinha que passar Bella? Não importava o que Edward disse, ela sabia que não era o cérebro maior do oeste.

- Bem,- ela disse em voz alta, estendendo a mão para a caneta. - adivinho que posso dar este disparo. - Ela assinou com um floreio de que se orgulhava, logo levantou a vista. - quem é meu pequeno escravo?

- Perdão? - disse Edward.

- Meu guardião. O tipo que se supõe que manterá meu motor acelerado ao máximo.

- Hum. - O rosto do Edward brilhava como se tivesse tomado muito sol. - Esse seria eu.

- Você! - Ela supôs que sua reação foi arruda, mas estava muito assombrada para mantê-lo dentro. Quão último tivesse esperado era que ele tivesse um emprego como esse.

- Sim, - ele disse, - a menos que tenha algum problema comigo assumindo essa posição.

O bufo da risada de Bella foi dirigido a si mesma em vez dele, mas ele apertou os lábios de qualquer maneira.

- OH, não, - lhe assegurou, incapaz de resistir. - não tenho problemas contigo assumindo qualquer posição absolutamente.

- Bom - ele disse, ignorando seu duplo sentido. Ainda rígido, levantou-se da cadeira e uma vez mais puxou os punhos de sua camisa. Suas pequenas abotoaduras de ouro relampejaram exoticamente. - Confio que recordará que não presto contas a você. Eu, estritamente falando, não sou escravo de ninguém.

Bella se viu forçada a engolir de volta outra risada dissimulada. Embora suspeitasse que ele não era alguém com quem jogar, não podia conter sua vertigem.

- Confio que me perdoará, - ela disse - quando digo que essa é uma alucinante desgraça.

* * *

N/A: Hey people, e aí, o que acharam?

Agradeço as meninas que comentaram, e peço que VOCÊ que esta lendo, comente tbm, eu preciso saber se vcs gostam, se eu devo continuar, ok?

Sendo assim, aproveitem o carnaval, próximo cap na segunda

Bjos


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo Três**

O chefe de Edward o tinha acusado mais de uma vez de ser apreensivo, mas Edward não havia sentido esta hiper-ventilação de que as ações de seu anterior patrão estivessem a ponto de vir abaixo.

Deixá-la tomar a eleição correta para ela, ele pensou enquanto ela olhava sobre o contrato. Nem sequer é a escolha de Jasper.

Em alguma parte dentro dele, sua libido riu. Não ajudava cravar os olhos nela enquanto lia. Ela era a fêmea mais naturalmente feminina que alguma vez tinha encontrado: Suave e com curvas dos pés a cabeça. Seus olhos eram marrons-chocolate, seus lábios picados por uma maliciosa abelha. Ela os tinha estado mordendo na primeira vez que ele a tinha visto teclando em seu escritório. Algo sobre o hábito inconsciente tinha enviado uma sacudida foto instantânea de possessividade através de suas veias. Após isso, ele tinha sido incapaz de ter calma. Como poderia, quando qualquer homem com a metade de seu cérebro de lagarto intacto a acharia atraente?

Jasper teria explicado a reação de Edward com um sarcasmo sobre suas partículas tendo conhecido as dela em uma anterior vida. Está amarrado, haveria dito. Um peão para as leis da física. Edward mesmo tinha uma razão mais simples.

Bella Swan era Mulher com um "M" maiúsculo.

O que realmente o atraía, entretanto, o que o mantinha nervoso assim como também seduzido, eram as coisas que via em seus olhos. Por tudo o que suas enegrecidas pestanas evocavam dormitório, a alma que nadava detrás deles não era a de nenhuma sereia. Esta garota tinha o andar ferino, difícil a sua maneira, mas ferino. Uma vez que ele tinha percebido isto, nada do que Jake Black descobriu o assombrou.

Seus olhos não podiam esconder o quanto ansiava ser amada.

Ele queria que ela tivesse cada vantagem que Future Tech pudesse dar, queria que encontrasse o tipo de homem que ela realmente deveria estar tratando de conseguir. Jasper poderia dar a ela um pingo disso. Talvez, então, ele pudesse.

Este pingo de ego vacilou quando ela expressou seu espanto de que ele era seu guardião. Dos muitos resultados que ele tinha visualizado, esse não era um. Pego fora de balanço, que se encrespou por sua piada a respeito dele assumindo a posição, o suficiente para que ele a pusesse incômoda o que não era no mais mínimo como tinha a intenção de começar.

Ele não tinha querido, necessitava que ela confiasse nele se este jogo ia sair perfeito.

Fazendo o melhor possível para relaxar, ele esticou sua mão através do escritório para saudar.

- Sinto se te decepcionei, mas me alegro de que vamos ser colegas.

Suas boas maneiras pareceram pô-la nervosa. Sua mão revoou para o pescoço de seu ajustado Top azul antes de chegar para unir-se à sua. Para sua surpresa, dados a seus comentários brincalhões, quando ele segurou seus dedos estavam frios. Ele subiu sua segunda mão para esquentá-los sem pensar duas vezes.

Talvez ela não fosse tão valente como parecia.

- Não se preocupe. - ele disse, sua voz instintivamente escura e suave. - É nossa responsabilidade que você desfrute a si mesma, não ao contrário. Você não pode falhar, não importa o que faça.

- Isso será uma primeira vez.- ela disse com uma risada áspera.

- Seus desejos são os que Jasper espera excitar. Realmente, Bella, você não pode se desviar do bom caminho.

Com o uso de seu nome, a cor se levantou como vinho por suas bochechas pálidas como nata. Muito tarde ele se precaveu que tinha traído o componente mais pessoal para seu interesse.

- Pode me chamar de Edward. - ele disse, deixando cair sua mão enquanto seu rosto ameaçou esquentar.

Sua estupidez pareceu curar a dela. Ela ergueu a cabeça para um lado, um sorriso jogando ligeiramente ao redor de seus lábios.

- Isso parece poderosamente informal. - ela disse, sua voz revelando o tom nasal mais leve. - Está seguro que você não preferiria Amo Edward? Ou Asquerosa imundície Número Dois?

- Esses não são realmente o tipo de jogos que jogamos.

- Não?

Ele negou com a cabeça.

- Você verá como trabalhamos quando começarmos.

- Pensei que tínhamos começado.

Ele sorriu ante seu tom abastecido.

- Ainda não.

-Nesse caso, há algo de eu gostaria de esclarecer primeiro.

Ele se esticou, mas ela não tinha em mente mais negociação. Em lugar disso, ela chegou ao redor do escritório e fico pé a pé com ele. Sujeitando suas lapelas, ela derrubou sua cabeça para um beijo lento, de boca aberta. Para a súbita desilusão de Edward, sua boca era tão irresistível como o resto dela. Embora ela não agarrasse em cima da forma que ele quis, ele ficou sem fôlego quando ela o empurrou, seu coração golpeando como se tivesse deslocado ao redor do piso.

Tudo o que ela teve que fazer para senti-lo foi desenroscar suas mãos.

Quando sua língua saiu para lamber o sabor dele de seus lábios, ele pensou que tinha explodido.

Com um sorriso de prazer feminino, ela fechou os botões de seu traje.

- Aqui. - ela disse, dando a seu peito uma palmada. - Esse era um relógio apagado, vaqueiro, para permitir que eu saiba que estas genuinamente interessado.

Ele tratou de falar através de sua rouquidão.

- Uau. Hum. Eu somente... né, chamarei o chofer e farei que traga o carro.

Ele teve que desabotoar seu casaco outra vez para alcançar seu celular. Bella riu, tomando a oportunidade de olhar o que ela tinha tido a gentileza de cobrir. Sua sugestão definitivamente ao princípio fez medir o telefone.

– Acenderei o relógio. - ele advertiu uma vez que o pegou. - Então você terá que te comportar.

Mais que tudo, seu sorriso se fez mais amplo. Duas covinhas profundas apareceram em suas bochechas. Vendo-as, o estômago de Edward deu um tombo alarmantemente agradável.

Ele começava a suspeitar que Bella Swan tinha um pouco mais de espírito que qualquer um deles estivesse preparado.

Sem nenhum estado de ânimo para falar com Jake, o detetive "particular", Bella pediu a Edward para recuperar sua bolsa enquanto ela esperava pelos elevadores. Ele o deu quando retornou.

- Jake não quis te fazer dano. - ele disse. - Investigar era seu trabalho.

- Ah.- disse Bella - É um intrometido.

O elevador soou fechado, encerrando-os. Ainda ronronando pelo beijo, o qual tinha parecido uma boa idéia no momento, Bella tratou de fingir que não podia cheirar a colônia com aroma de bosque de Edward. Empregada má ou não, ela sabia que não era inteligente ficar muito animada por seu colega de trabalho.

Meu guardião, ela corrigiu, uma emoção larga, quente deslizando-se abaixo de sua coluna vertebral. Ela pressionou suas coxas juntas em defesa própria, mas isso não poderia preservar seu corpo de voltar-se úmido. O que lhe faria Edward, ela se perguntou, e o que poderia ela fazer a ele?

Ela se situou um pouco atrás dele quando foram descendo ao carro, seu olhar indo à deriva da dobra ligeiramente enrugada de suas calças de linho para a largura de suas costas atléticas. As curvas pequenas de seu cabelo na base de seu corte se aderiam misteriosamente a seu pescoço. Como se ele sentisse seus olhos, ele correu um dedo ao redor do pescoço de sua camisa branca. Ela estava segura de que ele não tinha estado suando antes que se beijassem.

- Já chegamos. - ele disse à medida que golpeava sobre o vestíbulo de mármore negro. Devido a isto, Bella soube que o tinha irritado. Ele não chegou a ela como um homem que falasse somente para fazer ruído. Ela teria celebrado sua vitória se o conhecimento não tivesse enviado um pulso fresco de excitação entre suas pernas.

A este passo, ela ia suplicar por dentro da hora. Enquanto seu chefe podia gostar de implorar, ela tinha a sensação de que a incomodaria.

- Iremos a seu apartamento, - ele disse - para que assim possa fazer suas malas.

O carro, uma limusine realmente, e uma distração bem-vinda esperava na rua . A auto-estrada Park se elevava atrás de um espaço verde feito pelo homem cavalgar, a auto estrada 5 sobre uma ponte de concreto. Bella gostava de comer seu almoço ao lado de suas cascatas. Sentia-se peculiar pensar que não voltaria lá hoje.

Para sublinhar a mudança inesperada em seu destino, o condutor uniformizado da limusine apareceu. Ele tinha a constituição de um lutador, do tipo Entretenimento Mundial de Luta, até sua juba de cabelo preto. O estilo estava desconjurado com sua boina brilhante e expressão profissionalmente sóbria. Detrás dos reflexos de suas lentes escuras, ela o sentiu olhando sua aproximação. Perguntou-se se ele, também, era um jogador no jogo de Withlock. Certamente estava dando um pouco de vibração, como se ver quem era ela pudesse ter relevância para ele.

Ele trazia um fone de ouvido, do tipo que os recepcionistas usavam para livrar-se de ter que sustentar o telefone. Bella considerava os aparelhos uma forma de escravidão, mas a este tipo não parecia importar.

- Sujeitos aproximando-se. - ele murmurou no microfone, talvez ele assistisse muita TV.

Mas isso estava bem. Qualquer coisa que o coloque em seu trabalho. E para seu tipo de aparência sexy.

- Uau. - ela disse, fingindo que não tinha advertido sua atenção enquanto ela deslizava sua mão admirada sob a capota da limusine.

Ficando em marcha, o motor ronronou sob o espaço negro. Deve ser bonito levá-lo a trabalhar todos os dias.

- É um Rolls. - Edward informou. - Um Phantom personalizado V12 injetado direto com molas de ar que se nivelam sozinhos. Vamos fazê-lo virar a esquina. Os carros são uma espécie de prazer para mim.

Ela se permitiu um sorriso privado para os homens e seus brinquedos, logo obedeceu o gesto cavalheiresco do chofer para entrar atrás. O assento era de couro, claro que era, reclinava bastante bem e cheirava bem. Sua saia justa nos quadris se deslizou diretamente através disso. Edward a seguiu com a relutância de um homem que preferia conduzir. Ele se sentou justo o suficientemente longe dela para que seus joelhos não fizessem contato. Bella retificou este descuido girando de lado, causando que suas meias raspassem suas calças de linho. Como se não lhe ajudasse isso, seu olhar deu um golpezinho nas suas coxas.

Gratificada, Bella, pôs seu cotovelo no respaldo e situou sua mandíbula sobre sua mão. Exatamente como prometeu Edward, a limusine deslizou silenciosamente da sarjeta. As colinas de Seattle poderiam ser um desafio para os pedestres, e não diga para os carros, mas a limusine não se esforçou nem uma vez. Ela sentiu mais que viu o condutor espiar no espelho retrovisor. Que ele conhecesse o caminho para sua casa sem lhe ser dito não a surpreendeu. Como os Rolls, esta aventura era uma máquina bem lubrificada.

- Ele não é um chofer qualquer, ou sim? - Bella perguntou.

- Não. - admitiu Edward, parecendo fascinado por seus olhos. - Emmett foi contratado porque é bom, mas não a muito tempo , ele veio da Fazenda de Jasper justo como você.

- Estava você ali? - Seu corpo comichou enquanto uma possibilidade se levantou em sua mente. - Foi você seu guardião?

- Fui.

- Adivinho que, né, joga para ambos os lados, então.

- Faço-o. - Aparentemente sem ofender-se, ele se voltou sobre o assento, seus dedos refletindo sua postura que sustentava sua mandíbula. - Ambos, homem e mulher pulsam meus botões, por assim dizer. Espero que não se incomode.

Ela pretendia pensar enquanto lutava com o desejo de retorcer-se. Dificilmente não a incomodaria!

- Penso que isso está bem. - ela confessou quando pensou que tinha vacilado o suficiente tempo. - Sempre me perguntei o que obtêm os homens com outros homens. Justamente não o teria adivinhado. Te olhando, parece alguma espécie de beato.

- Se fosse exatamente o que pareço, então não poderia cumprir com meu trabalho.

- É bom nisso?

Seu sorriso foi lento e delicioso.

- Essa pergunta é para que você a responda ao seu devido tempo.- A forma que olhou nela, a luxúria que pôde comunicar somente com seus olhos, fez uma lavagem de calor apressar-se fora de seu coração. Esses olhos continham todas as coisas que ele queria fazer com ela, mas que não estavam permitidas, coisas com as que ela não poderia começar a sonhar, coisas que ela não poderia atrever-se a fazer com qualquer outro. Ele inclusive não a havia tocado, e ela estava molhada.

Bella teve o pressentimento que ela estava inclusive mais fora de controle do que tinha temido.

- Puf, - ela disse, rindo nervosamente enquanto ela se recostava e abanava seu rosto. - me recorde não duvidar de você outra vez.

Ele correu um dedo suave por seu lábio inferior.

- Dúvida de mim tudo o que você queira. Desfruto superando expectativas.

Bella se conteve de admitir ele já o tinha feito.

Edward estava agradecido de que a pudesse pôr nervosa. A vantagem quase restaurou sua sensação de estar a cargo. Porque "quase" devia ser o melhor que ele poderia esperar, guardou silêncio pelo resto de viagem no carro. Foi breve, justamente uma expedição acima de Highway 5 (auto estrada) no grande Phantom, logo ao Leste pelo Capitol Hill.

Compreensivelmente, considerando suas restrições econômicas, o apartamento de Bella estava sobre uma das ruas de mais má fama do bairro. A meia quadra abaixo, a porta escurecida cuja popular tatuagem Apocalipse Edward tinha usado durante sua vigilância, não fazia nada por dar confiança. Sem ser informado, Emmett ficou no carro enquanto Bella guiava Edward para cima. O chofer não murmurou em voz baixa sobre que o senhor W não gostaria disto. Edward não se enganava. Ele sabia que Emmett adorava cada aspecto de seu trabalho, desde seu uniforme até estar conectado para ser fiscalizado. Até os contratempos, como separar Edward e seu cargo, era simplesmente alimento para sua vida rica em fantasias. Isto, tanto como suas habilidades excelentes de condução, era o que tinha conduzido Jasper a conservá-lo.

Sorrindo para si mesmo, Edward seguiu Bella acima de uma escada repleta de manchas que pareciam estar desde a fundação do estado.

Ao menos o apartamento era uma melhoria. Dentro do estúdio do terceiro andar, Bella fazia seu próprio pequeno oásis, com brilhantes cortinas indianas e mobiliário de lojas de artigos usados.

Uma cortina frisada que separava a cozinha do quarto individual. Sua cama era uma boxspring e um colchão empilhado no piso.

Ela devia ter tido habilidade para fazer coisas crescer, porque a janela sustentou um conjunto imponente de impressionante cactos, uma samambaia monstruosa de aspargo, e uma vista da baía distante.

Edward tinha melhor critério que deixar seu olhar atrasar-se ali. Um aviso muito enérgico de quão alto estava o pôs mais enjoado que seu beijo. Ele partiu dando meia volta com os dentes apertados. Contra suas expectativas, o resto do apartamento estava limpo.

- Volta sua atenção por aqui. - Bella sugeriu com um sorriso fantasioso, - E te mostrarei por que alugo esta aglomeração.

Ela empurrou abrindo as duas portas corrediças para revelar um closet grande, um tubo de madeira entupido com roupas e os acessórios. Por aspecto geral deles, muito pouco do conteúdo qualificaria como sensato. Ele se perguntou se ela tinha encontrado algo o suficiente conservador para ir trabalhar.

- Posso não ser hábil, - ela disse - mas normalmente sou um sabujo (raça de cachorro) para uma troca.

- Deus. - ele respirou, incapaz de refrear um sorriso. - Uma vergonha de riquezas que escolher.

-Não é seu desafio habitual, hein?

- Não, certamente. - Afligido mas entretido, ele estava sentado sobre sua cama, já atormentando seu cérebro sobre como podia exceder o que ela possuía - Diga que: Escolha o seus favoritos – o que seja que te faça se sentir sexy e cômoda.

- Estou muito cômoda dentro da maioria das coisas.

Seu tom continha uma advertência que o fez sorrir.

- Nenhuma preocupação. - ele a reconfortou. - Você não pode comocionar a ninguém em Mosswood.

Isto causou que ela risse com deleite genuíno.

Ele se alegrou de escutar o som, logo se incomodou. Ele se mantinha esquecendo de que isto era comercial, que isso não era – não de verdade – só para seu prazer.

Muito inquieto para sentar-se enquanto ela fazia suas escolhas, ele caminhou com passos largos e lentos ao redor da desordem ordenada, tomando inventário de suas posses. Sua mãe, uma esnobe nascida em vez de uma culta, teria estado horrorizada por tal amor ao brilho. Edward estava encantado. O lugar era bonito por toda sua mesquinharia. Porque ninguém mais o fazia por ela, Bella tinha feito um lar.

Uma surpresa o esperava em sua prateleira de livros. Ao lado de uma pilha de revistas de modas, ele divisou o nome de Jasper. Saltou fora da coluna vertebral por uma cópia anterior da livraria de Raridades Quânticas, bolorento e menos coberta de pó – o tipo de livro que você poderia pegar em uma venda de objetos usados por uma moeda de dez centavos. Parecia a última coisa que uma garota como Bella encontraria intrigante, embora aqui estava.

As sincronicidades não aleatórias, Jasper poderia haver dito. Nossas mentes forjando significado fora do caos.

Edward estava a ponto de perguntar se ela tinha lido quando uma foto cravejada com pedras púrpuras falsas atraiu seus olhos.

A foto mostrava uma Bella ligeiramente menor parada sobre um raquítico barco no cais, braço dado com uma mulher que podia ter sido sua irmã. Vestidas em shorts e top a jogo, riam grosseiramente enquanto cada uma sustentava o extremo oposto de um peixe do tamanho de uma sardinha. Era um quadro feliz, mas algo a respeito dela pôs triste ao Edward.

- Sim, - ela disse, mais perto do que ele se precaveu. Ela tinha chegado por trás dele sem um som. Ela cheirava a xampu de morango e a mulher ardente, a combinação instantaneamente pondo seu próprio selo em seu cérebro. Sua mão o roçou onde sujeitava o marco cintilante. - Ela está em Los Angeles agora, acredito. Cortei o contato entre nós. O último namorado de mamãe era um vendedor de drogas. Simplesmente um 'organizador de delírios' segundo ela – como se essas bolsas de pílulas que carregava ao redor fossem caramelos. Amo a minha mãe, mas isso foi muito para mim. Tinha tido bastante de observá-la provar que quão estúpidas são as mulheres Swan no que se refere a homens.

- Você não é estúpida.

- Fui, como pudeste ver em meu arquivo. - Ela suspirou e tocou o rosto sorridente de sua mãe na foto. - Eu trato de ser mais esperta. É só que nunca parece funcionar.

Ele colocou a foto de volta e começou a confrontá-la.

- Bella, se você não encontrar gosto fazendo isto, se você tiver qualquer dúvidas de tudo, podemos cancelar. Você não deve preocupar-se sobre o dinheiro. Pagaria de meu próprio bolso.

Ela sorriu, a expressão inclinando seus olhos marrons.

- Não temo correr riscos. Fiz muitas coisas tolas em minha vida, e passei através de todas elas. Se ir contigo resulta ser estúpido, então me vou arrumar disso também. Digo, tudo o que tenho são meus instintos. Até se estão equivocados, são tudo o que tenho. Uma pessoa tem que decidir qual caminho tomar apoiado em algo. Não quero perder uma experiência que poderia ser boa.

Sua atitude inspirou admiração e um pingo de medo. Para pensar nela seguindo adiante como ela era, ano após ano, perdendo os empregos e enganchando-se com namorados mais descuidados, nem mesmo tratando de jogar ao seguro…

- Você obteve seu entendimento, ele quis dizer. Sua razão. Mas isso era presunçoso. Quem era ele para exortar a ninguém sobre sua vida? Ele tinha feito umas poucas coisas colossalmente tolas por si mesmas.

- Assegurar que esta seja uma boa experiência,- ele disse, apartando suas ondas sedosas de seu rosto.

- Custe o que custar, assegurarei-me.

Por um momento seus olhos foram amplos e estrelados. Logo ela riu, uma risada afogada gutural que pôs foguetes dentro de sua virilha.

- Galahad,(cavalheiro)- ela brincou.

Ele a beijou ainda enquanto ria. Porque quis. Porque ninguém estava aqui para detê-lo. Por como ele realmente queria o nome dele para poder reclamar. Inclinando sua cabeça por acesso, ele deslizou suas mãos abaixo de seu luxurioso e pequeno corpo e devorou sua carne apertada contra sua parte dianteira.

Seu pênis tamborilou como um motor, mas ela não lutou. Em lugar disso, ela envolveu seus braços detrás de seu pescoço e se derreteu, retorcendo-se contra ele quando seu agarre não foi o suficientemente próximo. Uma coxa subiu e envolveu o lado de seu quadril. Incapaz de resistir, ele deslizou sua mão lentamente abaixo de suas costas para cavar seu traseiro. Nada mais ela usava sobre as meias. Sua buceta estava molhada. Quando ele roçou as pontas de seus dedos ao longo, seu ronronante prazer o fez desejar lançá-la em cima da cama. Não se importou que B.G. esperasse que ele esperaria. Não se importou que este trabalho tivesse preservado não só seu orgulho mas também sua prudência. Nesse momento, ele teria trocado tudo o que tinha para ser um Joe comum a ponto de obter a posição.

- Mm,- ele disse, incapaz de restringir o som enquanto ele cuidadosamente a apartava com a mão. Outra vez ela o teve ofegando. - Okay. Não estamos fazendo isto agora. vamos seguir as regras.

Seu olhar se estreitou, e ela dobrou seus braços através de seu peito. Ele viu que tinha tido que escolher uma palavra menos que afortunada.

- Você esteve de acordo,- recordou, -a menos que queira voltar.

Ela pôs seus olhos em branco diante dele e retornou a sua bolsa de lona vermelha, dispondo-se a fechar o zíper.

- Espera,- ele disse. - quero te vestir para nossa viagem.

-Você quer me vestir.

- Sim.

Ela cravou os olhos nele, seu rosto intransigente e fechado. Ele pensou que estava a ponto de protestar, mas ela o assombrou. Sem advertência ou ruído, ela puxou seu Top de um só golpe e escapou de sua minissaia. Seu sutiã era o clássico azul Victoria Secret's, de meia taça com mimosas flores bordadas que cobriam quase nada de tudo. Apesar de seu desejo por conservar a mão mais alta, a respiração do Eric saiu fora de seus pulmões. Sua figura era realmente algo, fazendo seu sangue sentir-se repentinamente pesado dentro de suas veias. As meias, entretanto, tiveram que ir.

Antes que ele pudesse abrir a boca para pronunciar as palavras, ela as tirou e as atirou em seu rosto. Ele as apanhou, e a um sopro de sua excitação. Embora o perfume passasse como um relâmpago por ele, ele fez o melhor que pôde para soar tranqüilo. Ele prometeu a si mesmo que seu púbis pulcramente recortado, agora encantadoramente exposto, não ia ser seu Triângulo das Bermuda pessoal de luxúria.

- Possui a calcinha que faz jogo com esse sutiã?

- È uma tanga,- ela estalou como se ele, ou qualquer homem, não consideraria isso alguma coisa senão algo vantajoso.

Ele sorriu e, depois de um batimento do coração, ela o fez, também.

- Bem. Encontrarei.

Extraindo a tanga azul de uma gaveta, ela a pôs com mais delicadeza do que tirou bruscamente o resto de seus objetos de vestir. Eric apreciou a função, assim como também o resultado final quando ela deu a volta. Seu piercing do umbigo brilhou intermitentemente. Ele tinha estado olhando muito abaixo para adverti-lo antes.

- Muito agradável,- ele disse, acrescentando um incontável suspiro masculino.

Pelo que ganhou um beliscão na bochecha.

-Bem- Ela pulverizou seus braços, obviamente desfrutando de seu atordoamento. -Vou desta maneira, ou há algo que em particular que você quer por cima?

Já sabia a resposta. Ele tinha divisado a coisa perfeita logo que ela abriu a porta do armário. Indo diretamente para isso, ele tirou um recatado vestido cor de rosa reto com uma dobra abaixo do pescoço.

Ele o colocou com gentileza em sua cama, logo acrescentou um par de sapatos brancos de verniz antiquados. Tudo do que o traje carecia era um chapéu sem aba e um par de luvas.

- Esse é meu vestido de entrevistas,- ela objetou.

- É, uma roupa totalmente aborrecida de boa garota.

- Por favor,- ele disse. - adoraria te ver nisso.

Ela pôs na sua frente de um puxão .- pensei que você queria que vestisse o que me fizesse sentir sexy.

- Vestir isso me faz sentir sexy.

- Bem. Alguma vez ouviu falar da bolsa de seda e a orelha de porca?

-Você já é uma bolsa de seda. As roupas não podem alterar isso de qualquer maneira.

Ela fincou seus punhos em sua cintura e colocou seus pés separados. Ela não era terrivelmente alta, mas o comprimento de suas pernas a fazia parecer como se fosse. Suas coxas tinham um pouco de músculo, somente o suficiente para trazer a mente uma versão pornográfica de uma amazona. - quero um suborno antes que ponha isso.

-Esta não é uma negociação.

Pouco impressionada, Charity, emitiu um sorriso. – Ridículo , você tem uma ereção do tamanho de Telhas, e a tem desde antes que eu tirasse minhas roupas. Quer que esteja de acordo contigo. Sabe que estará desiludido se não o faço. Por isso "- ela fez um drama da palavra -" fortemente sugiro que cheguemos a um acerto.

Ele se viu forçado a conceder seu ponto.

-O que quer?- Ele perguntou prevenido.

Acolchoou a ele, descalça e de sutiã, mover a puxões muitas mulheres, que vieram ao mundo para serem desobedientes a aurora do amanhecer do tempo. Ela se deteve com seus mamilos de duros roçando sua camisa.

- Quero que você me mostre o que você faria para um tipo. Na cama. Se você tivesse sua escolha de coisas favoritas.

Ele piscou, sobressaltado. Ninguém nenhuma vez o tinha perguntado que mostrasse suas preferências assim. Ele não teria adivinhado que a petição empacotaria tal punção.

- É seu trabalho,- ela assinalou quando ele fez uma pausa. - Talvez você não tenha permissão de gozar completamente, mas se supõe que deve manter meu motor acelerado ao máximo. Garanto que isto resolverá o problema.

Ele desejou que pudesse discutir mas realmente não poderia formar as palavras. Ele supunha que estava a cargo aqui. Por outra parte, se ela decidia que gostava da ação homem sobre homem, teriam mais opções eróticas sobre a rua, mais opções que ele desejava explorar muitíssimo mais. O que ele fizesse agora poderia assegurar que teria a oportunidade – com tal de que ele não cedesse toda biografia de autoridade. Com sua mandíbula juntando-se pela frustração com a realidade desse risco, ele enredou sua mão através de seu cabelo.

-Você quer,- ela disse, a declaração passando através dele como se estivessem conectados por condutores elétricos.

-Quer foder-me como a um homem.

Ele sentiu o rubor ser abrasando através de seu rosto, logo viu seu eco no obscurecimento de seus olhos. Esta idéia a acendia.

- Bem, ele disse, seu corpo decidindo-se por ele.

- Tire suas roupas. Quero-te de barriga para baixo nessa cama com seu rabo no ar.

Sua boca ficou frouxa pela surpresa, com excitação, e logo – sem uma palavra de argumento – ela fez o que ele pediu. Tirou seu sutiã e sua tanga e subiu sobre a cama. Um travesso rosa bala sustentou seus quadris justo no ângulo que ele desejava. A curva suave de seu quadril fez água em sua boca.

Ele vacilou, logo fez o que estava desejando ardentemente, dando uma bofetada a um lado de seu traseiro com a palma de sua mão. Ele o fez justo o suficiente duro para fazê-la saltar, para experimentar que tão firme era. Ela esfregou a carne avermelhada como se picasse.

-Cada favor tem um preço,- ele disse enquanto ela tomava fôlego para protestar. Sua voz não era tão constante como deveria ter sido, mas silenciou a dela.

-Você tem que pagar até se ninguém vir nos salvar.

Quando ela o estava olhando muito, alerta interessada e, seus olhos eram muitos brilhantes para suportá-los, sua curiosidade muito perto à inocência.

-Não observe,- ele ordenou, pressionando sua cabeça de volta para baixo. - Não te quero vendo o que faço.

Ela tremeu, mas a reação pareceu mais como excitação que nervosismo. Eric poderia reclamar ambos ele mesmo. Seus dedos estavam duros enquanto ele descia abaixo seu zíper, seu estado atual convidando a acidentes. Ele só soltou seu fôlego quando seu pênis esteve livre. Seus sapatos foram os seguintes, logo suas calças e sua cueca. Ele não teve paciência de tirar as meias. Quando montou nela, sua excitação pendendo quente ao ar livre, seus ombros tensos.

Por um segundo, ele pensou a respeito de fazer o que ele especulava que ela temia.

- Tenho lubrificante,- ela disse, claramente tratando de sondar o jogo. - Mais uma caixa de camisinhas. Estão na gaveta da mesinha de noite.

-Chsss.- Ele fez voar com um sopro seu cabelo a um lado e beijou a parte de trás de seu pescoço. Quando arrastou sua língua ao longo de suas vértebras, ele saboreou sal. Para seu alívio, ela se retorceu agradavelmente com o toque. Enquanto ela pudesse estar nervosa, ela não se assustaria verdadeiramente.

- Não farei nada ao que você não esteja acostumada até que estejamos ambos seguros de que você gostará. Nunca te faria mal, carinho. Só quero que se sinta bem.

-Se esse for o caso, deveria ter tirado a camisa.

Ele riu e tratou de alcançar o lubrificante.

- Agora mesmo, ali está sozinho uma parte de mim que precisa sentir.

- Poderia adivinhar qual,- ela disse, suas palavras amortecidas por sua colcha. - Mas penso que preferivelmente te deixaria demonstrar.

* * *

N/A: E aí pessoal, o que acharam?

Não tenho certeza se td mundo recebeu, mas eu respondi as reviews do ultimo cap, ok, e pretendo continuar a responder

Agradeço a tds que comentaram, e tbm aqueles que me add no alerta, mesmo que não tenham comentado ; )

Continuem a me dar sua opinião, é assim que eu sei que a história esta sendo apreciada

Bjos


	5. Capitulo 4

**Capítulo Quatro**

Bella o ouviu lubrificar a si mesmo. Ele estava de joelhos atrás dela, ultrapassando seus quadris. Ela desejou olhar, mas conseguiu conter-se. O som era extremamente pessoal – como a masturbação – sua mão escorregadia esfregando de cima abaixo pelos contornos de seu pênis endurecido.

Ele foi lento em torno disso, como se não lhe ajudasse que gostasse do que fazia.

- Poderia ajudar. - ofereceu com voz rouca.

-Espera. - Ele disse, a qual ela começava a pensar que era sua palavra favorita.

Ele a lubrificou, também, dando massagem a suas nádegas até que tudo o que ficou da palmada foi um lugar agradavelmente quente. Ela duvidava que ela se sentisse muito como um homem para ele, mas a ele não pareceu importar. As pontas de seus polegares esfregaram círculos atrasados sobre seu cóccix, a pressão hábil e bem-vinda. Ela sentiu como se ele batesse um recorde imprevisível de energia sexual, uma que era mais profunda do que ela tinha adivinhado. A sensação titilou dentro dela como um peixe nadando.

Aparentemente, as pessoas em Mosswood obtiveram toda classe de treinamento.

Ela mordeu os lábios enquanto ele descendia cautelosamente. Apoiando a parte superior de seu corpo sobre seus cotovelos deixou que o peso de seus quadris a pressionasse abaixo. Suas coxas se voltaram ligeiramente para fora para enlaçar os seus. Sob sua coberta de pêlo, seus músculos eram fortes. Aposto que é um remador, ela pensou, visualizando ele e a sua equipe da universidade ricocheteando abaixo de um rio com rochas cobertas em hera levantando-se dos bancos. Para chamar a atenção pela sensualidade da imagem, sua ereção se situou perfeitamente entre suas bochechas. Seu calor a fez começar a rodar sua cabeça de um lado a outro.

Ela se sentiu muito bem para estar quieta.

-Não se mova, - ele advertiu, - ou terei que me deter.

Sua excitação não diminuiu quando ele moveu a si mesmo, um milímetro deslizando de uma vez. O primeiro impulso bem lubrificado o empurrou para cima, enquanto o seguinte o devorou lentamente abaixo. Seu pau estava tão rígido que ela suspeitava que se fosse mais rápido o faria gozar. Pelo sexto alargado golpe, suas mãos estavam apertadas em sua colcha. Ela poderia sentir ambas, sua tensão e a dela, seus braços começando a tremer, seu fôlego ficando ruidoso e áspero.

Ela o desejava dentro dela com uma ferocidade que enrolava os dedos do pé.

Ele devia haver sentido isto, porque sua cabeça se agachou para sussurrar em sua orelha.

- Não se mova. - ele repetiu, embora ela não acreditasse que o tivesse feito. - Sente-se tão agradável, carinho. Suave como seda. Não posso me arriscar a permitir empurrar agora mesmo.

- Me fale a respeito de sua primeira vez. - ela sussurrou para trás, esperando o distrair o suficiente para durar. Ela não queria que isto acabasse um segundo antes do que deveria.

Seus movimentos fizeram uma pausa, mas ele não se apartou.

- Quer dizer minha primeira vez com um homem? Isso deve ter sido quando fui à universidade. Experimentando, adivinho, foi debaixo dos olhos dos meus pais. Temo que minhas primeiras poucas experiências não têm o valor para uma história. Em sua maior parte andava a prova, se você sabe o que quero dizer.

- Lembro-me desses dias.

- Espero que todos o façam.

Ele intercambiou seu peso em cima de um antebraço e deixou sua outra mão serpentear levantado seu lado. Seus nódulos acariciaram o avultamento de seu seio.

- A gente fica mais cômoda quando continuam.

Lhe ocorreu que ele provavelmente sabia mais de todas as coisas que ela tinha feito. Ela não teria que agonizar sobre se esconder ou divulgar sua história sexual, não tinha que preocupar-se com desprezo ou espanto. A compreensão era peculiar, mas um pouco agradável. Fez seus músculos relaxarem ao mesmo tempo, afundando-a mais profundo na cama. A mudança nela aliviou algo em Edward. Ele gemeu com deleite, não a fricção mais, simplesmente pressionando seus quadris de trás para frente.

Poderia ter sido sua imaginação, mas ela pensou que seu pênis estava mais cheio antes. Quando ele empurrou a ponta para a parte pequena de suas costas, deixou atrás um rastro de umidade.

-Me conte a respeito de sua primeira vez excitante. - ela disse, sua petição saindo mais baixa do normal. - A primeira vez que realmente te balançou fora.

- Ah. - ele disse. - Esse deve ter sido Jasper.

_Edward tinha retornado de seu primeiro semestre na universidade extremamente saturado de si mesmo. Uma vez que ele tinha concluído que nem relâmpago nem censura social o golpeariam matando-o, ele havia fodido seu caminho de um extremo de U.C. Berkeley até o seguinte. Garotos, garotas, até um professor ardente de filosofia caiu por seus encantos. Edward poderia ter deixado Southampton sendo um menino, mas ele definitivamente tinha voltado feito um homem. A quem importava se suas qualificações estavam no lago? Ele tinha provado a si mesmo um garanhão para ser reconhecido._

_Com todos estes triunfos para mantê-lo ocupado, ele não se precaveu quanto ele estava desejoso de ver seu companheiro de infância. Ele tinha estado em casa um dia e meio quando sua mãe o mandou através de seu pátio para o dos Withlock._

_- Jazz vai querer vê-lo. - ela disse, franzindo seu rosto diante da bolsa de lã da lavanderia que ele tinha deixado com a criada. - Desde que foi à escola, ele tem feito uma visita por semana. Para falar. A mim! Você sabe que ele deve estar sentindo saudades se faz isso._

_A idéia de Jasper sentindo saudades teve um atrativo estranho e elogioso. O velho amigo do Edward tinha habilidades sociais razoavelmente boas – sempre e quando a pessoa com quem ele tratasse estivesse disposta a aceitá-lo como era. Ele não era tímido, de todos os modos, não como as pessoas tendiam a assumir que os prodígios seriam._

_Contente, mas preferindo que sua mãe não o visse, ele encolheu de ombros em sua jaqueta militar danificada e rangeu através das folhas que ao jardineiro faltava rastelar. Apesar de seu desejo de dar a impressão de ser frio, manteve seu passo. Bravo, ver Jasper seria bom. Edward poderia mostrar seus novos créditos sexuais, talvez até conseguir o valor para finalmente provar por onde atacava o moço gênio._

_Ele sorriu com o pensamento enquanto ele se separava de um empurrão suas mãos em seus bolsos, logo deu um passo em cima do caminho de cascalho que dava até a porta de Jasper. Jasper vivia na casa de campo que igualava às do Stratford-On-Avon detrás da casa de seus pais. Ele pagava o aluguel, de acordo com a mãe de Edward, e estava dedicado a alguns sossegados projetos com os intelectuais de física na universidade do estado de Nova Iorque._

_Recordando isto, um pouquinho de vento soprou das velas de Edward. Não só Jasper fazia muito tempo tinha terminado a universidade – incluindo a graduação da escola – ele estava empregado com salário em um trabalho que era provavelmente mais importante que algo que Edward fosse fazer algum dia._

_Felizmente, a desconfiança em si mesmo em que ele poderia haver-se derrubado foi interceptada por Jasper pondo sua cabeça fora da janela dianteira. Seu rosto estreito, ligeiramente triste se dividiu em um de seus sorrisos estranhos._

_- Oi! - Ele chamou. - Estive esperando que fizesse uma visita._

_Eles não se abraçaram quando Jasper abriu a porta, mas Jasper apertou o braço de Edward quando chegou perto. O estranho, assobio de poder que seu toque sempre tinha tido estava intensificado pelo recente e mais empírico conhecimento de Edward de quão divertidos podiam ser os homens na cama. As inibições que o preservaram quando eram menores tinham sido apagadas._

_Ele poderia fazer insinuações amorosas a Jasper se ele quisesse. Jasper poderia rechaçá-lo, mas Edward o conhecia o suficientemente bem para ficar convencido que não deixaria uma estupidez temporária danificar sua amizade. Jasper simplesmente não tinha os mesmos preconceitos que outras pessoas._

_Poderia fazer, pensou com assombro incipiente. Poderia beijar Jasper esta noite._

_Sua boca ficou seca de um desdobramento repentino de nervos. Não afetado por seus tremores, seu pênis empurrou mais comprido dentro de sua cueca curta, espessando-se e endurecendo-se até que, dentro de segundos, o algodão o abraçou apertado. Edward sempre tinha sido rápido para excitar-se, um traço que ele ocasionalmente encontrava inconveniente. Ele estava contente que tivesse de retorno a ele. Abstraído pela resposta de Edward, ele o conduziu através de um labirinto previsível de livros e jornais para a cozinha bem ventilada da casa de campo, a única parte da casa que ele mantinha limpa. O decorador da mãe de Jasper era responsável pelas cortinas de chita, o avô de Jasper dos gabinetes brancos construídos à mão._

_- Estou tratando de desenvolver um conceito de 'agora', - Jasper explicou. - para um livro que decidi escrever. Infelizmente, não estou seguro que tão bem transmito minha idéia. Penso que necessito uma melhor analogia._

_- Não diga! - disse Edward, ouvindo pela metade, tentando recordar se o traseiro de Jasper tinha estado assim lindo antes. Seu amigo vestia umas calças jeans descoloridas, mais cômodas do que ele recordava. Talvez, como Edward, Jasper tinha tido um pouco do impulso de crescimento pendente._

_Os pensamentos de onde ele poderiam ter aumentado fez com que as palmas de Edward se umedecessem._

_- Ali - Jasper disse, apontando triunfalmente o balcão do bar mobiliado do café da manhã._

_Recuperando sua atenção com um esforço, Edward coçou a cabeça. _

_- Seu conceito de 'agora' é um par de esteiras?_

_- 'Agora' são os macarrões pequenos que utilizei para formar uma ponte entre as esteiras O dilema é que a concha da massa é muito grande. 'Agora' pode ser o conector no meio entre o passado e o futuro, mas, na verdade, é tão efêmero que dados os limites da capacidade para gravar eventos de nosso cérebro, é virtualmente inexistente. Logo que você se dá conta disso, é o passado. Pessoalmente, não estou convencido de que o presente exista em uma forma real, mensurável. 'Agora' poderia ser similar a um neutrino, uma partícula tão pequena que pode também não ter massa._

_- Não penso que os macarrões venham tão pequenos como os neutrinos. Digo, se os macarrões tivessem menor massa, então seguro que não encheriam._

_Como sempre, as piadas de Jasper eram liberadas impassivelmente e caíam do céu. Tomou perto de um segundo para que Edward risse. _

_- Só contigo, - ele brincou - poderia estar tendo esta conversa._

_- Mas vê meu dilema?_

_- Com certeza. - Sorrindo, Edward aceitou uma garrafa de cerveja de seu amigo. Ele não reconheceu a etiqueta, mas estava fria e cara provavelmente o produto de algum processo oculto de fermentação que Jasper admirava._

_Jasper bebeu a metade da sua em dois goles, logo olhou para Edward com um rosto mais sério do acostumado._

_- Perdi-te. - ele disse, acalmado, mas alerta, aparentemente preparado para deixar ao Edward ler o que fora que desejava dentro do que dizia. Porque ele poderia tratar de dizer algo, Edward se esforçou em não ruborizar-se._

_- Perdi a você, também, homem._

_- Hm. - disse Jasper como se pensasse que duvidava disto. A unha de seu dedo polegar rasgou uma tira da etiqueta de sua cerveja, depois do qual ele tomo ar e o deixou sair fora enquanto falava. Para o Jasper isto era quase um ataque nervoso._

_- O que é isso? - Edward perguntou, apoiando-se ao lado dele no balcão de café da manhã. - Aconteceu algo enquanto fui?_

_Jasper fez uma careta, aparentemente impaciente com sua própria vacilação. Um gesto de sua mão varreu fora._

_- Perdi minha virgindade. - ele disse. - Logo, descobri que queria discutir a experiência contigo. Estudei o processo de antemão, é obvio. Psicologicamente. Fisiologicamente. Usei os métodos mais estatisticamente fidedignos de profilaxia. Estou razoavelmente crédulo de que meu funcionamento foi adequado._

_Não havia ponto em pedir ao Jasper que não falasse disto tão analiticamente. Jasper falava da maneira que tinha sentido para ele. Se a alguém não gostava, esse era seu problema. Em vez de desperdiçar seu fôlego, Edward puxou uma cadeira da cozinha de debaixo da mesa, voltou-a atrás, e sentou._

_- Assim que… como foi isso? - Ele perguntou. - Quanto a isso, quem foi ela?_

_- Lembra daquela estudante de artes teatrais que ensinei cálculo uns anos atrás?_

_- A ruiva com o bagageiro?_

_- Topei-me com ela na livraria SUNY. Porque nós já não tínhamos uma relação baseada na confiança, e porque lhe interessava me iniciar, fomos a seu apartamento e tivemos contato sexual._

_- Espera um minuto. - Edward colocou sua cerveja na mesa com um golpe seco. - Você não lhe disse que era virgem._

_- É obvio que o fiz. Se não o tivesse feito, ela teria notado minha inexperiência. Somente pareceu justo lhe informar de antemão. - Preocupado, ele puxou a cadeira ao lado de Edward. A diferença de seu amigo, ele se sentou na sua olhando para frente. – Ela disse que as coisas deram errado?_

_- Não deram errado. - Edward disse. - Embora a maioria dos tipos não o teriam admitido. - Confio, né, que tudo saiu bem?_

_- Foi… muito prazeroso._

_Ele tinha um olhar em seu rosto – uma combinação de pena e lembranças agradáveis – que fez Edward desejar que ele pudesse retroceder um filme do grande acontecimento. Trocou de posição em seu assento por um aumento súbito de sua ereção, precavendo-se de que a ele em realidade, realmente gostado de observar._

_- Mas? - Apressou, sua voz simplesmente um pouco grossa._

_Perdido outra vez, Jasper fez uma pausa para aferrar o degrau de acima da cadeira do Edward. Com seu físico recém desenvolvido, suas mãos eram mais sexy do que Edward recordava: Largas e flexíveis, com um respingo ligeiro de cabelo claro. Edward conteve seu fôlego para que Jasper continuasse. Depois de outro inquieto agitar para trás para acomodar os dedos, ele fez. _

_- Quando terminamos de ter relações sexuais e me vestia para ir a casa, precavi-me – chegou a minha consciência que o que tinha feito não teria sido minha primeira eleição para uma primeira vez._

_Seus olhos escuros se elevaram e sustentaram os de Edward, escurecidos com inseguranças que Edward não acreditava que alguma vez tivesse visto neles antes. Nem para salvar a vida, teria podido partir dando meia volta. Cada centímetro de sua pele parecia ter estalado em calafrios quentes._

_Este era o sinal do qual as pessoas falavam que procuravam nas festas, o olhar que dizia, _Estou interessado. Toma sua oportunidade_. Edward o tinha visto o suficiente por si mesmo. Ele só não se precaveu de quanto poder teria quando o viu nos olhos do Jasper_

_- Jesus. - ele murmurou, tremendo enquanto rompia o encanto. - Em qualquer lugar que vou, você está ali na minha frente._

_- Você não era virgem. - Jasper objetou. - Você se deitou com ao menos três garotas na escola secundária._

_- Não quis dizer isso. - Edward disse com apenas fôlego suficiente para uma risada. Jasper saltou a escola secundária inteira, assim o boato de suas mães devem ter trabalhado horas extras. Toque que fez Jasper prestar atenção, e mais estimulado do que ele poderia expressar, Edward ficou ao lado do rosto de seu velho amigo. A pele de Jasper estava levemente quente. - Quero dizer que você esta aqui antes que eu nisto. Você resolveu o que quer enquanto ainda tento pôr minha cabeça nisso._

_Edward logo que pôde ouvir o Jasper quando falou. _

_- Quer fazê-lo? Pôr sua cabeça sobre isso?_

_As calças do Edward se sentiram apertados o suficiente para estrangular seu palpitante pênis. Ele colocou sua segunda mão contra a bochecha de Jasper, emoldurando seu rosto entre suas mãos. _

_- Minha cabeça e todo o resto._

_- Nunca o tenho feito, você sabe. Não com um homem. Temo que não saberei como. _

_- Mostrarei. - A paciência fazendo migalhas, Edward o reduziu completamente, pressionando seus lábios, uma vez, brevemente, sobre os de Jasper - Me acredite, estaria eufórico para mostrar qualquer coisa que você deseje._

_- Qualquer coisa? - Jasper queixou-se duvidosamente._

**Aqui a coisa começa a esquentar, quem não gosta de ação homem-a-homem, pule essa parte **

_Edward o puxou para frente para beijá-lo outra vez, gemendo enquanto a boca de Jasper abria-se ansiosamente. Sem importar sua lentidão em ter relações sexuais, Jasper tinha conseguido aprender algumas outras coisas. Seu beijo foi perfeito: Duro e ávido, mas não muito rápido, úmido e generoso, mas não desordenado. Amando cada sabor, Edward gemeu e voltou sua cabeça para um ataque mais profundo._

_Beijaram-se como se tampouco ousassem deter-se, como se não pudessem conseguir nunca outra oportunidade para fazer esta coisa pela que eles tinham estado morrendo. Um gemido comprido, lento assinalou que Jasper tinha um recesso por buscar ar._

_- Tire a roupa ,- ele disse. - estive sonhando tocar sua pele por anos._

_Edward moveu sua boca ao pulso que estava correndo no pescoço de Jasper, suas mãos tratando de correr justo tão rápido sob os botões de sua camisa. _

_- Anos? - Ele disse. - Esteve querendo me tocar por anos?_

_- Desde aquela viagem de acampamento de fim de semana com os escoteiros quando tínhamos treze anos._

_- Na. ,- Edward respondeu incredulamente._

_- Masturbei-me em meu " saco de dormir" todas as noites._

_- Jesus, assim eu fiz._

_- Nem sequer podia ejacular ainda. Somente me esfreguei mesmo e pensei a respeito de você deitado ao meu lado até que não podia agüentar do bem que me sentia. Foi o primeiro orgasmo que tive certamente._

_Edward não podia parar sem tocá-lo um instante mais. Ele o beijou outra vez, comendo a boca de Jasper, sem até preocupar-se com a técnica. Desta vez foi ele que interrompeu para respirar. Enquanto Edward se balançou da cadeira que tinha formado uma barreira entre eles, os olhos do Jasper brilhavam intensamente com interesse. Voluntariamente, levantou seus braços para que assim também Edward pudesse despir sua camisa suada sobre sua cabeça._

_Sua passividade era tão excitante para Edward como que o despi-lo revelou ser._

_- Ouça - Edward disse, encontrando um peito forte e um grupo insuspeito de abdominais com tanquinho. - Esteve se exercitando._

_- Algo. - Jasper admitiu timidamente. - Eu gosto muito dos músculos que vi em você. - Edward estremeceu quando as mãos de Jasper deslizaram-se entre os lados de sua camisa aberta, acariciando seu estômago com as pontas dos dedos. - Eu gosto do modo em que se sente, também. Quero te beijar aqui, Edward. Quero fazer tudo o que nossos corpos possam._

_- Prepararemos o terreno para tudo. - Edward ofegou, arrancando seus braços fora da camisa. - Algumas coisas tomam um pequeno trabalho preparatório._

_Subiram simultaneamente dentro dos braços um do outro, beijando-se avidamente de novo até quando tratavam de retirar com força as roupas restantes. Jasper quase marcou algo crucial quando ele puxou bruscamente para baixo o zíper de Edward._

_- Sinto muito. - ofegou. - OH, Meu Deus, é grande._

_O gemido de surpresa o endureceu ainda mais, enquanto a mão de Jasper tocava-o. Edward amaldiçoou pelo modo que o toque inexperiente estava a ponto de fazê-lo gozar. Caiu de joelhos logo que Jasper tirou sua calça jeans._

_-Minha cama. - disse Jasper enquanto Edward começava a puxar Jasper sobre ele no piso._

_-Aqui._

_-Mas necessito _

_- Não posso esperar. - Edward correu suas mãos firmemente pelas costas de Jasper. Estavam nus agora, e a urgência de pele e músculo era divina. O roçar minúsculo de cabelo sobre o cócix de Jasper. Exigia um roçar próprio. Edward murmurou em seu pescoço em lugar disso e lutou para não morder. Deus sabia o que Jasper pensaria a respeito disso. _

_- Esfregue-se contra mim. Quero senti-lo em mim quando gozar._

_- Espera. - Jasper implorou, apalpando para abrir a porta do refrigerador._

_- Maldição, Jasper. Esta não é hora para um sanduíche!_

_- Espere.- ele disse brandamente. - Me espere. Simplesmente um pouco mais, e poderemos fazer o que for que diga._

_Ele agarrou uma vasilha do vidro da prateleira mais baixa._

_Vendo isso, o cérebro de Edward se recusou a processar absolutamente qualquer coisa. Ele meneou sua cabeça para tratar de obter que uma parte de seu sangue se movesse mais para o norte. Ele esperava que Jasper não queria dizer que gostaria de dar seu cú agora mesmo. Não era que Edward não quisesse, ele somente não pensava que seu fusível fosse o suficientemente comprido para fazê-lo tão amavelmente como deveria._

_Seus ombros tremeram com um pequeno espasmo enquanto Jasper arrancou a tampa._

_- Eu gosto de escorregadio. - Jasper explicou. - E quero te tocar. Quero que nos toquemos ._

_- Okay. - Edward disse, deglutindo atrás sua ânsia. - Coloca-o sobre mim._

_-Suficiente? - Jasper perguntou, recolhendo um dedo cheio._

_Era uma quantidade verdadeiramente lastimosa. Edward recordou a si mesmo que este era o primeiro encontro de Jasper com um homem. Edward precisava tratar seu orgulho cuidadosamente. Logo pensou, que diabos. Este era Jasper, que odiava quando as pessoas o dirigiam com muito cuidado. Edward o tratava da mesma forma que ele fazia quando discutiam sobre quem era aquele cuja irmã mais velha era mais estúpida._

_- Não seja miserável. - disse. - Você disse que você gosta de escorregadio. Me dê o suficiente para te lubrificar de cima a abaixo como um porco._

_Jasper riu, e repentinamente tudo estava bem: A espera, a estupidez, o fato de que Edward não era realmente o perito que Jasper pensou. Lubrificaram um ao outro, rindo e ofegando e apertando o que desejavam apertar, com golpes pressionando. Pondo ereto o pênis lançando-se através de punhos brilhantes, admirados, enquanto os mamilos ficavam tensos sob polegares que beliscavam. Edward descobriu que as bolas de Jasper eram hipersensíveis, o suficiente para sobressaltar-se cada vez que Edward as tocava. Por sua parte, Jasper demonstrou uma facilidade bem assombrosa por ser inexperiente. A mão segurou mais tempo do que Edward teria esperado que poderia agüentar, e surpreendentemente, a tolerância de Jasper foi a primeira em interromper-se._

_- Se recoste. - Jasper disse abruptamente em um tom estranho, ofegante._

_- OH, agora você vai conseguir. Agora que me mantiveste afastado e tirou sarro por meia hora._

_- Foda-me. – Jasper disse, seu rosto escurecido. – Foda-me, te quero agora._

_Ele empurrou Edward para trás com uma força e uma agressividade que Edward não tinha sabido que possuía. Apoiado em um braço, Jasper juntou seus eixos engrossados em um punho bem lubrificado._

_- Sujeita me. - ele ordenou. - Envolve sua mão junto à minha._

_Edward fez como ele demandou, logo gemeu quando Jasper começou a atravessar o canal que seus dedos formavam. Seus pênis estavam como batendo-se em duelo, um indo acima enquanto o outro avançava lentamente abaixo. Porque Jasper estava inclinado sobre seus joelhos, era possível presenciar cada centímetro do drama, embora era uma luta liberar seus olhos de cair fechados de felicidade. As partes mais sensíveis de seus pênis se apertaram, ficando mais vermelhos e mais rígidos com a repetida deslizada detrás para frente. Não passou muito tempo antes que Edward estivesse a ponto de explodir._

_- Dois minutos - advertiu, ele falou com voz áspera, logo estremeceu enquanto Jasper tomava isto como um sinal de coisas em cima. As bordas lubrificadas de suas ereções fizeram um clique loucamente erótico. - Bem. Trinta segundos… talvez. Meu Deus. - A parte superior de seu crânio ameaçava levantar vôo, e suas bolas se sentiam como se enchessem de vapor. Apesar das sensações próximas de cegar, Edward não podia apartar os olhos da cabeça do pênis de Jasper Sua abertura gotejava um riacho de pré-sêmen. Jasper percorreu o olhar abaixo para ver o que olhava Edward, logo se ruborizou como tomate._

_- Quero te beijar. - ele disse._

_- Depois. - Eric exalou, chiando seus dentes por alguns segundos mais de agonia bendita. - Mais tarde. Quero te ver disparar. Preciso observá-lo para saber que é real._

_- Te amo. - Jasper disse._

_Ninguém mais podia ter feito essa declaração soar com mais efeito. O olhar de Edward voou acima, ardendo de emoções muito grande para esconder. Os olhos de Jasper inclinaram-se com seu sorriso aprazível._

_-Observa. - ele disse brandamente. - Observa se isso é o que quer._

_-Me beije primeiro. - Edward antagonizou, meio grunhindo fora das palavras. – Contenha-se de gozar até que eu termine._

_Jasper sorriu diante do compromisso, logo se agachou abaixo e o beijou mais profundo do que ele alguma vez tinha sido beijado em sua vida. Pela primeira vez, Edward soube o que um beijo de alma queria dizer. A sensação correu para fora de sua virilha, maior, mais afiada, até que se veio com um som estrangulado que foi apenas humano, sua coluna vertebral arqueando-se fora do linóleo enquanto seu esperma disparou dele em um desdobramento violento comprido, quente. Como de longe, ele ouviu Jasper grunhir._

_Assombradamente, ele não gozou, embora devesse ter sido duro como o inferno conter-se._

_Ainda tremendo, Edward lançou a um Jasper que não ofereceu resistência sobre suas costas. Muito ávido para perguntar se foi bom, ele empurrou a mão de Jasper de seu caminho, dobrou-se para entre suas pernas, e sugou sua brutal dureza em sua boca. A cabeça se derretia suave, o encantando como nenhum outro pênis tinha feito. Sacudiu-se com a pressão repentina de lábios e língua._

_-Edward. - Jasper gemeu. - Sim._

_Edward lhe sugou outra vez, despertando um gemido tremente. Amavelmente, para não machucá-lo, empurrou a palma de sua mão contra a costura das bolas contraídas de Jasper_

_Dada sua sensibilidade, isto foi mais do que seu amigo poderia tomar._

_Ele elevou a voz, instintivamente empurrando acima com seus quadris. Se Edward não tivesse estado sujeitando-o dentro dele, teria respirado fortemente e com dificuldade. O pênis de Jasper deu um batimento de coração duro e logo se foi, uma pulsante inundação salgada._

_Claramente Jasper tinha estado esperando por esta liberação. Parecia seguir sem parar. Edward estava encantado de deixá-lo, ordenhando cada espasmo com constantes puxões. Ele sabia que nunca esqueceria o som dos gemidos de Jasper._

_Enquanto decresceram, ele deixou seus lábios voltarem-se mais suaves, lambendo meigamente para cima e através da coroa. Quando Jasper não podia suportar mais estimulação, Edward engatinhou acima de seu flanco e paralisou sobre suas costas. Jasper jazeu na mesma posição ao lado dele, ofegando e suando, impotente para mover-se exceto para estender a mão para tomar a rosada do Edward no gancho da sua. Sua respiração ecoou através da cozinha limpa, fazendo ao Edward desejar que tivessem os meios para começar de novo. Seu peito ainda estava golpeando por seu orgasmo, seu pênis ainda sacudindo-se em formigantes ondas. Sentiu-se como se tivesse sido golpeado por um caminhão muito deleitável._

**É isso aí, fim do sexo homem-a-homem, já seguro a partir daqui **

**; )**

_- Uau - Jasper finalmente disse com um suspiro satisfeito. - tenho que admitir, que isso esteve mais de acordo com meu conceito de uma primeira vez._

_- O meu, também. - Edward esteve de acordo, embora, para ser honesto, estava muito, melhor do que ele tinha sonhado._

Ao fim da história seguiu-se um silêncio que perdurou em seu pequeno quarto. Edward se afrouxou fora dela como se seu corpo doesse. Bella entendeu como se sentia ele. O que ela não entendeu foi como pôde deter-se. Incrédula, ela estirou a cabeça ao redor. Ela se encontrou desejando que ele se visse um pouco mais tonto com essa ereção forte aparecendo por sua camisa. Em lugar disso, a vista destruiu qualquer esperança que ela tivesse de ter seus hormônios sob controle.

- Vai me deixar assim? Depois de me dizer isso?

- Essas são as regras, Bella. Você está entusiasmada para ficar excitada, mas ninguém toma ou dá liberação sem permissão.

Em seu rosto estavaa a mesma aparência tensa que ela tinha visto em cada Dudley Do Right que ela alguma vez encontrou. Ela não estava segura de onde estava o problema de Edward, a não ser em sua experiência, a expressão geralmente dizia que o homem que a atraia morria por ser desviado do bom caminho.

Bem, ela pensou. Veremos quem dá permissão a quem.

- Simplesmente uma pergunta. - ela disse antes que se balançasse fora da cama. - seu chefe realmente é alguém que beija tão bem?

Seu sorriso aberto de moço afasto seu esmero .

- É tudo isso e mais. De fato, a única pessoa que encontrei que se aproxima de beijar tão bem é você.

* * *

N/A: Puxa vida, nem uma review... qual é pessoal, vocês podem fazer melhor que isso, vamos, comentem gente.

Bjos


	6. Capitulo 5

Capítulo Cinco

Edward sabia que seu elogio para Bella cravaria tanto como agradaria o qual era o que tinha disposto a seguir. O que ele não tinha adivinhado era que ao insinuar que seus beijos estavam em segundo lugar que os de Jasper aumentaria exponencialmente sua determinação para afirmar seu poder.

Ela estava alegre muito belamente, ele pensou durante o passeio de barco através do estreito. O dia limpou até que o céu era não mais que um brumoso cartão postal de ilhas verde claro ao redor das quais sopravam. As Montanhas olímpicas estendiam-se através do horizonte como uma miragem, seu pés azuis, seus picos acidentados frisado com neve. Apesar do drama da cena, com a exceção de algumas gaivotas girando no alto na caçada por um peixe, cada olhar masculino dentro da vista estava pego ao corpo demolidor de Bella no vestido rosado recatado.

Ela tinha uma cabeleira escura Marilyn vestida exteriormente como Jackie ou, desde seu brilhante penteado ondulado até seus sapatos de verniz de 5 centímetros de cor creme. Apesar de sua experiência ampla com mulheres e de boa aparência esse movimento sutil de suas curvas detrás da longitude da malha até o joelho o deixou fascinado. Até Emmett, normalmente cuidadoso a respeito de ir muito longe com os convidados, deixou-a persuadi-lo a ficar a seu lado no corrimão.

Quando o ex-lutador emprestou a Bella sua jaqueta para defendê-la da brisa fresca, o único recurso de Edward foi pôr os olhos em branco. Não havia, depois de tudo, nenhuma regra contra ser um cavalheiro.

Ele se viu forçado a escutar, reconhecidamente com diversão, enquanto ela fez virar seu cabelo e conversava sugestivamente. Você gosta de conduzir Emmett, ela quis saber, ou era dura para conduzir? Tinha necessitado tempo para ajustar-se, ou tinha mergulhado diretamente dentro? Sua mão derivou para seu peito enquanto ela confessou que não poderia imaginar-se conduzir dessa maneira ela mesma, mas poderia se alguém lhe mostrasse pacientemente, com gentileza, tomando cuidado de que ela não se ferisse , poderia gostar tanto como o normal.

A alma simples que era, Emmett se ruborizou e gaguejou o suficiente para satisfazer à coquete mais enfastiada.

- É tão bonita, - ele finalmente exclamou, apesar de que Jasper teve que ouvir através de seu microfone. - realmente espero que cheguemos a foder.

Bella riu disto, parecendo contente por sua franqueza. Se ela tinha adivinhado que tinham a um observador invisível, Edward não podia dizer. Sua piscada de resposta, sem ataduras nem compromissos como foi, fez ao Emmett puxar do tecido estirado no meio de suas pernas. Edward ficou impressionado pela protuberância que ela tinha conseguido inspirar.

- Já basta. - ele disse, apanhando sua mão antes que ela "acidentalmente" pudesse roçar contra ela. - Deixa ao Emmett ao menos um fragmento de seu cérebro para conduzir.

Ela não fez careta ou puxou fora sua mão, mas seu sorriso disse que ela sabia o que sua representação tinha feito a ele. Previsivelmente, ela escolheu subir a sentar-se de frente com Emmett quando o chofer conduziu ao Phantom abaixo da rampa em Bremerton.

Ela realmente fez uma sedução em devolver a jaqueta ao Emmett, chegando inclusive a ajudá-lo a abotoar-se. Edward se perguntou se ela sabia quanto tempo ela teria que continuar com isto. Tinham um longo passeio de carro diante deles; Mosswood estava profundo no bosque Olímpico, perto da península para o lado do Pacífico. Preferindo deixar fora esse ponto, Edward balançou suas costas sem comentário. Ele disse a si mesmo que não se preocupasse. O carro não tinha janela entre os assentos. Bella não podia dizer algo a seu chofer sem que ele escutasse.

Para assegurar que ela tampouco fizesse algo que não pudesse ver, ele se deslizou adiante até a beirada de seu assento. Foi por este movimento em marcha ou pela simples presença de Bella o que enervou Emmett mais.

Quando ela tirou seus sapatos e cruzou seus tornozelos com o arranque do motor, o carro se sacudiu no caminho. A inclinação de suas pernas fez a sua saia subir a meio caminho acima de suas coxas bem proporcionadas. Atrás em seu assento, Edward tinha ordenado completar seu traje com meias verdadeiras. Agora brilhavam tenuamente como areia dourada.

Emmett elevou um suspiro sofrido.

- Sinto muito. - ele disse diante de seu sorriso inquisitivo. - Amo a vista, mas foi um caminho muito longo desde que algum de nós conseguiu liberação.

Emmett puxou bruscamente a saia para seus joelhos.

– O que você esta dizendo? Pensei que o jogo não começaria até que chegasse à fazenda.

- Bom, né - Emmett lançou um rápido olhar pra trás, mas Edward não desejava censurar sua resposta. Aparentemente, seu aparelho de surdez não lhe deu direção, de qualquer modo. - Usualmente esse é o caso, mas o Sr. Masen começou os procedimentos cedo. Logo que você foi selecionada, ele disse que todo mundo tinha que esperar até que você chegasse. Inclusive não nos permitiu nos masturbar. - Sua voz foi um sussurro, como se Bella fosse uma dama para que seus ouvidos fossem profanados. Edward duvidava que ela o notasse. Suas bochechas estavam excitadas com o que poderia ter sido cólera, mas que provavelmente não era. Seus pés caíram ao chão com um golpe seco, e ela se voltou sobre o couro para enfrentar ao Emmett. - quanto tempo faz isso?

- Três semanas. - Emmett respondeu. - Três semanas e doze horas luxuriosas sem um orgasmo. - Ele riu de seu tom triste. - Começava a orar por um orgasmo involuntário durante o sonho, assim poderia deixar de coxear ao redor.

-Três semanas. - Bella repetiu, logo pressionou sua língua entre seus lábios. - O que teria acontecido se tivesse desobedecido?

As mãos grandes, quadradas de Emmett trocaram de posição no volante.

- Bom. - ele disse com um sorriso que provavelmente a surpreendeu. - Se realmente tivéssemos atuado despreocupadamente, então teríamos sido atirados a ponta pé. Se somente tivesse comportado mal um pouco, então teria sido castigado.

- Você diz isso como se fosse algo bom.

- OH, é uma coisa boa, acredita em mim, até se isso te volta uma pessoa louca.

Molhando seus lábios outra vez, Bella negou com a cabeça diante da incredulidade.

- Não acredito que alguma vez aprenderei como seguir as regras.

- Veremos. - Emmett predisse. - Depois que tenha estado esperando um tempo, depois de que tenha sido estimulada até que pensa que vai ficar louca, quando você finalmente alcançar algum alivio. Isso simplesmente quase faz estalar sua cabeça por completo. Nunca tive sexo assim antes que viesse a Mosswood. Nunca soube que existissem. Uma vez, realmente tive um orgasmo pelo som de uma mulher rindo. Para falar a verdade, usualmente sinto quando o senhor Withlock volta a trabalhar. Porque então fazemos o que queremos. Não sei dessas coisas de física, mas Jasper Withlock é um gênio em dirigir a gente para cima.

- Mas você desejaria preferivelmente que não tirei o sarro agora?

- Não deteria você. - Emmett admitiu com uma risada tranqüila. - A coisa é que, três semanas, é muito mais do que somos capazes de estar sem nada. Todos temos um pouco azuis as bolas agora.

Bella piscou, assimilando isto, logo começou a contemplar fora de sua janela. Estavam passando através de um dos pitorescos povoados vitoriano da península. Quando se retorceu ligeiramente em seu assento, Edward suspeitou que ela não podia haver-se interessado menos pelo encanto turístico. Ela pensava que tão duro devia ser para todos eles sobre quão tão duro poderia ser para ela dentro em breve.

Apesar da razão provável para seu silêncio, ele teve o melhor critério para assumir que ela se rendia.

Ela tomou uma decisão antes que a expressasse, deixando-os conduzir profundo nas montanhas antes que as palavras saíssem.

As árvores eram grossas aqui: Pinheiros do Oregon do velho desenvolvimento sombreavam os negros topos cobertos com musgo. Este era o parque Hoh Rainforest, um dos maiores e mais férteis que ficavam no mundo. Além da estrada e seu carro - o único que ela tinha visto durante milhas - poderiam ter entrado em terra primitiva. Bella nunca tinha estado por esta parte de Washington, não tinha reconhecido tinha tantas sombras de verde. O sol mesmo parecia uma substância estranha quando se filtrava através da tela viva.

- Não falta muito. - Emmett disse, suas primeiras palavras em um momento.

Sua voz conservava uma beira de excitação tensa. Ela o olhou, em seus nódulos apertados no volante, no monte sólido entre suas coxas. Sua ereção martelava por não importar que fantasias o tivessem fascinado. Pelo que ela tinha escutado de seu excêntrico anfitrião, parecia improvável que ele obtivera a liberação que tinha estado pedindo em qualquer momento próximo. Isso era então pelo que sua antecipação por aproximar-se de Mosswood era pior que cruel.

Fala sem temor, ela se ordenou a si mesma. Diga o que você quer. O pior que podem fazer é recusar.

- Pare o carro. - ela disse com tal determinação que Emmett obedeceu com um chiado de freios.

Ele se voltou a ela inquietamente.

- O que é isto? Há algo errado?

Em vez da resposta, ela olhou para Edward. Ele se tinha deslizado atrás no assento uma vez que tinha compreendido que ela não ia apalpar a provas do Emmett enquanto conduzia. Agora, tão acalmado como ele tinha estado antes que ela o beijasse, ele cruzou seus braços e curvou seus lábios em um sorriso débil, previsível.

Isto, mais que outra coisa, determinou seu caminho. Ela não podia, sob qualquer condição, ser tratada como se fosse de segunda divisão. Talvez ela fosse comparável a ele, mas não lhe importava. Ela exigiria respeito de todos os modos.

- Quero que este homem me tome, e não irei mais longe até que o faça.

- O que? - Disse Emmett, obviamente horrorizado.

- Bella... - Edward começou com condescendente cautela.

Ela elevou uma mão para silenciar seu protesto.

- Conheço as regras, mas antes que me dita às obedecer, quero provas.

- Provas - Os olhos estreitados do Edward cobraram um brilho de laser.

- Provas de que isto vale. A prova de que deixar a seu chefe jogar com meu libido criará uma experiência fora do normal. Se ele não pode provar isso. - Bella sacudiu seu polegar para o Emmett. - Duvido que alguém possa.

- OH, moço. - disse Emmett, soando esmigalhado enquanto esperava que ocorresse. Bella não considerou voltar a cabeça. O olhar apaixonado de Edward continha todas as respostas pelas que ela se preocupava.

- Você deve ter o poder de tomar decisões. Você é que preferiu que o pessoal de seu chefe esperasse três semanas.

- Escolhi por todos nós. Jasper e eu estivemos esperando, também.

Sua voz estava rouca, mais baixa que seu tom normal. O som tocou sobre seu interior como uma mão acariciando. Ela desejou beijá-lo então, desejou com uma dor profunda e feroz pressionar seus lábios desde sua boca severa, fina até a ponta de seu pênis endurecido. Ela sabia pelo rubor em seu rosto que ele estava tão em condição de balançar-se como Emmett. Com isso em sua consciência, ela o esperou para que decidisse. Depois de um minuto, fez.

- Me dê seu microfone. - ele disse a Emmett, Confirmando sua suspeita de que mais que um lacaio estava no outro extremo. Ela estava decepcionada de que Edward não escolheria ele mesmo, mas intrigada por que o misterioso senhor Withlock provavelmente escutaria.

Tristemente, Bella não pode ouvir uma palavra do que ele disse. A única prova que falava foi o rosto sério do Edward e as inclinações de cabeça.

Ao final, devolveu o microfone ao Emmett.

- Aqui está o trato. - ele disse. – Você - ele apontou para Emmett - pode chegar ao clímax com minha discrição. - Você - ele apontou para Bella - não pode. E os dois nós poremos de acordo sobre você antecipadamente para que pague a pena que Jasper e eu poremos.

- Pena? - Bella disse, estando pouco disposto a lhe dar carta branca.

- Nada que te faça mal ou te assuste. - Edward lhe assegurou. - Mas não te direi agora o que te custará depois.

Bella esfregou o sulco sob seu lábio inferior.

- Se estiver de acordo, então te quero ali. Quero-te o suficientemente perto para que veja e ouça cada golpe. E - ela continuou antes que ele pudesse falar - não te quero consultando a seu chefe pela permissão.

Edward sorriu como um gato.

- A permissão não é necessária. Ele já insistiu em minha presença para ajudar.

Sua excitação despertou com o calor em seus olhos. A energia entre ela e Edward estava zumbindo no ar.

Quase esquecido, Emmett resmungou uma maldição.

- Vocês dois vão me matar. Acredito que preferiria te observar fazê-lo que gozar eu mesmo.

- Essa oferta não está sobre a mesa. - Edward disse, ainda sem apartar a vista dela. - Ao menos não hoje. Assim é que, Bella, está de acordo em pagar nosso preço?

A pele de Bella zumbiu violentamente.

- Estou. - ela tratou de dizer, mas tudo o que saiu foi um sussurro.

- Emmett, conduz o carro para a beira da estrada e sai.

Emmett realizou esta manobra brandamente.

- Você sai fora também. - Edward disse a Bella.

Bella obedeceu com os olhos muito abertos. Ela tinha posto seus sapatos de volta, e seus tornozelos se cambalearam na mescla de cascalho e erva. Sem dúvida ela tinha esperado que fazê-lo a sua maneira requereria mais de uma briga. Ela era afortunada de que Jasper permitisse espaço para a espontaneidade.

Para o alívio de Edward, a estrada estava tão tranqüila como se estacionassem em terra selvagem. O sussurro das agulhas de pinheiro era o único som que se acrescentou ao deles. Devido ao fato que eles tinham feito escala na parte superior de uma colina, se qualquer carro viesse, estariam capacitados para divisar sua aproximação. Edward não tinha planejado isto, mas estava bem. Ao Jasper não gostaria que seus jogos privados fossem material de intriga pública.

Jasper deixou a cargo, ele pensou, o conhecimento lhe dando um estremecimento. Eu digo o que acontece agora.

- Começa com seu cinturão. - ele disse, apontando para o Emmett.

Emmett estava respirando pesadamente, o peito de grande lutador indo de cima abaixo, o chapéu de chofer agarrado em uma mão. Sua ereção empurrou para fora a parte dianteira de suas calças, linhas de tensão irradiavam ao redor. Quando Bella chegou a puxar a língua da fivela de seu cinturão, seus olhos se aproximaram desejosos.

-Olha-a. - Edward ordenou ao chofer. - Sei que quer vê-la tirando-o fora.

Emmett ficou sem fôlego enquanto ele obedecia.

O som do cinturão chiando livre era forte. Apesar do generoso inchaço apenas coberto diante dela, Bella deslizou os olhos para o Edward quando o fez.

-O zíper? - Ela perguntou servicialmente.

Sua inclinação de cabeça a fez deslizá-lo para baixo, retirando as metades à parte como a fita de um presente. Mais dos boxers de Emmett apareceram, cinzas a jogo com seu uniforme. Eram o suficientemente soltos para que sua ereção não transpassasse a abertura. O comprimento não era o atributo mais distintivo de Emmett. Em lugar disso, seu pênis era tão grosso aproximadamente como uma garrafa de cerveja e tão duro para entrar em um espaço apertado. Recordá-lo fez Edward um pouco mais excitado para estar cômodo.

Saber que ele não era o único nesta condição piorou a excitação. Quando Bella afundou seus dentes em seu carnudo lábio inferior, sua excitação indo direto a dolorosa urgência. Lutou para recuperar a compostura enquanto ela fazia uma pausa pelas instruções.

- Coloca a mão em suas calças. - ele falou com voz áspera, incapaz de soar imperturbável. – Tira pra fora.

- Não gostaria você de fazê-lo?

Um tremor percorreu abaixo de sua nuca. Sua voz foi tão arruda tão ele.

- Já o fiz. - ele disse. -Agora quero te ver.

Poderiam ter estado sozinhos, pela maneira em que seu olhar se uniu sobre o dele. Abruptamente ele estava enjoado, como se a terra firme sob seus pés balançasse. Uma libélula saiu rapidamente das samambaias, mas seu cérebro logo que tomou nota. Seus olhos eram espelhos. Ele se viu neles, as vezes que ele se havia sentido tão fascinado e inseguro como ele sentia que ela estava. Admitir o eco o assustou, mas ele não soube como deter o deslizamento que ele sentiu que estavam tendo.

Cairia com ela em qualquer lugar, ele pensou, sem importar onde se dirija o prumo.

Repentinamente sentindo-se muito vestido, ele se sacudiu fora de sua jaqueta e tirou sua gravata. Este parcial despir a inspirou a seguir.

- Okay. - ela disse, uma sílaba ofegante, logo se voltou para Emmett. A cabeça morena do condutor foi abaixo, sua atenção ávida em sua indagadora mão. A boca no microfone estremeceu com sua excitação.

- Alguma vez fez isto antes? - Ele perguntou, chupando ar enquanto sua palma envolvia a pele.

- Tocar a um homem?

Ele riu de sua confusão.

- Ter sexo para uma audiência.

- Ah - Ela sorriu. - Não, realmente. Esta vai ser a primeira.

- O senhor W. pode ver-te, também. - Emmett falou pelos cotovelos. - Há uma câmara em miniatura nesta coisa.

- Está ali? - Bella voltou sua cabeça a um lado. - É obvio que você esta assumindo que ele não estará muito ocupado te olhando.

Emmett sorriu em resposta a sua adulação. Antes que ele pudesse responder com um elogio, ele estremeceu e ficou mudo.

Ela o fez sair. Edward engoliu diante da vista. O pênis de Emmett se via até mais grosso em sua mão magra feminina. Sua cor resplandecia na luz verde brandamente irado, podia ser, pelas três largas semanas das que tinha prescindido. Os joelhos de Emmett estremeciam em suas calças, sua disposição exausta, seus punhos agarrados com força de nódulos brancos em seus lados. Seu casaco, o qual ele tinha apreciado desde que o recebeu, tinha caído na erva. Embora Edward sabia que Emmett fazia o inexprimível para não ficar envergonhado, os sinais de sua explosão iminente estavam claros. Edward desiludiu a Bella empurrando seu agarre abaixo uma só vez antes que ele pusesse sua mão em seu pulso.

Mesmo com a alta, Emmett se sacudiu e gemeu.

Bella o apertou além disso.

-Deixa-o ir. - Edward disse. - Ele chegou muito longe para um trabalho longo da mão.

- O que acha de um beijo? - Bella sugeriu brincalhonamente, seus olhos pesados desfrutando com o que ela tinha produzido. - Estive pensando que necessito um exemplo mais generoso para comparar.

Só lhe ridicularizava ofensivamente, mas Edward deu resposta com uma firmeza que a agarrou de surpresa.

- Seus beijos me pertencem.

Sua boca irresistível se abriu em uma respiração.

- Para você ?

- Para mim e Jasper.

A emenda foi relutante, o decreto incomum. Ela sorriu, e ele soube que ele inadvertidamente tinha acariciado seu ego. O arrasto de palavras que ocasionalmente descendia sua voz grossa.

- Bem, vaqueiro. Meus beijos pertencem a você e seu chefe. Me diga o que tenho permissão fazer para Emmett.

Para isto, Edward não necessitou consulta.

- Se recoste sobre a capota até onde possa. Vou erguer seu vestido para cima.

A capota estava quente enquanto Bella estendia a si mesma com o passar do metal, suas mãos subindo instintivamente. Suas curvas aplanaram contra o carro, o efeito estranhamente reconfortante.

- Bom - disse. - Mantém justamente assim.

O ar fez cócegas em suas pernas enquanto seu vestido subiu. Edward dobrando o tecido sob seus quadris para assegurá-la. Ela estava vulnerável então, na melhor forma possível. A correia azul diminuta não cobria muita coisa. Não ajudou perguntar-se que tipo de vista completa obteria seu chefe.

- Siiimmmm. - Emmett murmurou, obviamente desfrutando da vista.

Como qualquer garota sensata, Bella tinha posto a alça em cima de sua cinta liga. Agora Edward se aproveitou desta conveniência, retirando abaixo da parte de tecido até que caiu na terra.

- A acaricio? - perguntou ao Emmett. - Você gostaria de saber se ela está molhada?

O sim de Emmett se estrangulou.

A mão de Edward se curvou sobre sua pele, primeiro acariciando suas nádegas antes de deslizar-se quente e suave entre suas pernas. Ele vacilou com o que encontrou, logo empurrou o dedo indicador lentamente dentro dela. Ele não esfregou, somente sentiu no ponto mais profundo, a pressão sutil, mas agradável. Bella pressionou sua bochecha no carro.

- Está apertada? - Emmett murmurou, aparentemente preocupado.

- Está. - Edward confirmou. - Mas penso que você lhe engenhará isso com um pouco de trabalho. Ela está muito quente, depois de tudo, e muito molhada.

Bella ouviu um som que poderia ter sido o começo dos dentes de Emmett a tagarelar. Com seu braço esquerdo livre, Edward se esticou ao redor dela e através da janela do passageiro, Produzindo um pequeno som no caro porta-luvas. Ela voltou sua cabeça para o som. Ele tirou uma caixa de camisinhas e um pote pequeno de vidro de lubrificante.

- Ajudarei. - disse ao Emmett. - Se lubrifique bem. Não deveria ter um momento difícil.

Seu dedo a acariciou uma vez antes de retirá-lo.

- Quieta. - disse quando ela tinha começado a olhá-lo preparar ao Emmett. Ela se sentia tão sensual e relaxada que não poderia discutir. Já seja que as declarações de Emmett foram certas ou não, ela nunca tinha tido uma experiência como esta. Este encontro não envolvia conjeturas e nenhuma pressão. Ela não tinha que apurar-se a respeito de enlouquecer a seu companheiro com algum truque que tivesse aprendido no passado. Não tinha que preocupar-se se o tipo era o suficientemente bom para fazê-la gozar. Gozar não era esperado ou permitido. Tudo o que tinha que fazer era seguir ordens.

Ela não teria adivinhado que desfrutaria estar tão passiva, mas seu corpo não sabia como fazer. Estava cremosa com a excitação, tão desinteressada como um gato dormitando no sol. Os gemidos amortecidos de Emmett ao ser vestido com a camisinha, suas maldições à adição meticulosa do lubrificante, somente a fizeram sorrir. Nenhum homem estava prestando qualquer atenção a ela. Livre para satisfazer-se, ela inclinou seu traseiro mais alto para seu prazer.

- Preparado para começar? - Edward perguntou ao Emmett. - Quero que você dure um momento.

-Assim o farei. - Emmett respondeu ofegante. - Olha-a! Está ruborizada justo como uma rosa.

Bella sorriu para si mesmo, mas não se incomodou em menear sua cauda. Ela não queria fazer rir a seus observadores. Gostou de quão sérios estavam. Isto, parecia uma Fodida Muito Importante.

- Se aproxime. - Edward disse. - Vejamos como emparelham suas alturas.

O ruído de passos triturou o cascalho, e o calor detrás dela aumentou. Um debate breve aconteceu durante o qual os homens se decidiram a deslizar seu corpo mais alto na capota até seus pés ficaram pendurados fora do chão. A colocação a fez sentir-se intrigantemente indefesa.

- Quero tocá-la. - Emmett disse.

- Adiante - Edward permitiu graciosamente.

Uma mão grande, quente a cavou amavelmente entre as pernas. A palma de Emmett era calosa, mas seu agarre era agradável. Seu polegar perambulou atrás, dando uma ardência do tipo que gostava.

-Já basta. - disse Edward antes que ele pudesse ir longe.

Um ruído que ela não tinha tido intenção de fazer escapou por sua garganta, um ruído que se ela fosse honesta provavelmente se qualificaria como um gemido. Decidida a não fazer outro, ela pressionou seus lábios entre seus dentes. Poderia haver-se economizado a moléstia. Edward não enfocava a atenção nela.

- Estende suas mãos ao lado das dela no capo. - ele disse a Emmett. - E mantém seu peso fora de suas costas. Não te quero sustentando seus quadris ou empurrando duro.

- Mas… como se supõe que isto passe se não a possa agarrar? Você sabe que sou muito grande para escorregar para dentro facilmente.

- Te guiarei. Manterei-lhe o suficientemente estável.

- Quero me conduzir até o final. - Emmett disse, claramente pugnando contra lhe suplicar. - Quero senti-la ao redor de minha raiz.

- Fará. - Edward o reconfortou. - Você somente não poderá fazê-lo imediatamente.

Ela estava o suficientemente perto para ouvir zumbir o microfone de Emmett. A julgar pelo gemido de Emmett, seu chefe não passou sobre a disposição de Edward. Só imaginar o que poderia ele lhe estar dizendo a fez gotejar excitada abaixo do interior de suas coxas. Ela soube quando o viu Emmett porque ele gemeu até mais forte.

Edward tomou isto como sua pista a guiar ao outro homem em posição atrás dela. Feito isto, os dedos de Edward o guiaram para a entrada. Ela ouviu estertores, calças, e logo uma ponta da impossivelmente larga glande pressionando contra seu portal.

Ela sabia que Edward o sustentava no lugar.

- Ali. - ele disse. - Sente quão pronta está? - A ponta enorme se meneava ao longo e ao largo, seja porque Edward a movia ou porque Emmett estava assim de excitado. Com seus quadris pendurados na beira do acalorado carro, Bella era mais dependente da ajuda inclusive que Emmett. Felizmente, Edward apertou sua segunda mão baixo ela para suportar seu montículo. Seu agarre se sentiu precioso, embora ele evitou seus melhores lugares.

- Empurra. - disse ao Emmett. - Lentamente. Não acredito que seu corpo te detenha agora.

As palmas de Emmett empanaram o capo quando a pressão contra ela aumentou. Ele entrou bem, mas com uma cercania que o fez gemer. Bella batalhou por tragar de volta um grito. A elasticidade que ela sentia dentro era assombrosa, na beira muito agradável de ser. Ela tratou de estender suas pernas, mas sua colocação pendente não permitiu. Emmett foi deixado para que manobrasse de trás para frente como melhor pudesse.

- Mais profundo. - ele gemeu quando ele finalmente entrou pela metade.

Edward o agradou dobrando uma de suas coxas a um lado.

Repentinamente Emmett deslizou dentro até o final.

- OH, homem. - ele disse, seu pênis avançando a saltos dentro dela. - OH, homem, isto é realmente bom.

Bella acreditou que sim, também, seu sexo sacudindo-se avidamente ao redor do dele. Quase não se importou que a entrada desde atrás não provesse a fricção correta para que ela chegasse ao clímax. A prova de sua gratidão foi recompensa bastante.

-Você pode se mover, - Edward lhe recordou. - somente que não rápido.

Uma inspiração rápida marcou ao Emmett que avançasse lentamente para trás, seguido por um grunhido de deleite enquanto ele empurrava outra vez. A cinta liga que recobria suas calças passava roçando suas meias. Bella sabia que nunca olharia a um chofer da mesma forma outra vez.

- Mais lento, - Edward advertiu. - quero cem golpes antes que goze.

- Cem! - Os músculos do Emmett se ataram como se ele estivesse já na beira. De todos os modos, Bella se precaveu que ele não se recusou.

Seus dedos pressionaram ao lado dos seus no capo reluzente, a tabela de seu peito virando-se mais perto com a conta de Edward. Aos vinte, seus braços estavam suando. Aos trinta, sua respiração começou a assobiar. Aos quarenta, ele ofegou como um trem de carga e teve que deter-se.

- Não posso. - ele implorou, tremendo de pés a cabeça. - Estou a ponto de explodir. Minhas bolas estão tão prontas que acredito que tratam de engatinhar acima de meu intestino.

- Posso puxá-las para baixo. - Eric ofereceu. - Te ajudar a retroceder da beira.

- Vim por isso. - Emmett disse com mais que um indício de pânico. - Vim quando a gente tratava de me ajudar a me deter.

- Tomarei cuidado. Não te manipularei mais que o necessário.

Emmett gemeu com as palavras, seu pênis inchando-se ominosamente dentro dela.

- Só me deixe gozar, - ele disse esfarrapadamente, e Bella não sabia se rogava ao Edward ou ao invisível Jasper - foram três fodidas semanas. Nunca tínhamos recebido instruções de esperar tanto tempo. Me acredite, posso provar a ela quão boa está aqui e agora.

- Não. - Edward disse. - Se você não crê que possa durar cem, então você deveria sair fora.

Os nomes que Emmett chamou Edward então eram logo que apropriados para um subordinado. Quando a diatribe acalorada acabou, Bella falou sem temor.

- Tenta, - ela disse, sua coluna vertebral arqueando-se lentamente com a tensão que enchia suas extremidades. - eu gostaria de ter sessenta mais.

Emmett gemeu, mas ela soube que foi uma rendição. Edward realizou não importa que truque que ele tinha estado descrevendo e, um por um, bufo por bufo, ela obteve seus golpes restantes.

Ela não podia haver-se imaginado quanto gostaria. Sua boceta se sentia como se obtivera uma massagem lenta.

-Bem. - disse Edward quando golpeou o último. - O passeio até o final é teu.

Emmett liberado, agarrou seus punhos nos dele e apertou seus dentes ligeiramente em seu pescoço. Seus impulsos alargaram, ficando mais fortes, mais rápidos, até que ela quase pensou que a poderiam fazer gozar. Ela teve que recordar-se a relaxar.

- Foda. - o ouviu dizer contra sua nuca. - Abre mais suas pernas. Sim. Sim!

Uma quebra de onda de golpes duros, rápidos assinalaram seu desejo de tomar o controle. Empurrou sua passagem além de seu limite, seu corpo estava fazendo exatamente o que desejava. Um som como um soluço torceu de seu peito.

– Foda. - ele disse outra vez, apertado e desesperado, e então nada saiu a não ser um grito rouco, comprido, mais cru que qualquer ruído que ela alguma vez tivesse ouvido. Nesse instante, ela soube que era pouco mais que um receptáculo, uma suave passagem apertada para tomar sacudidas de prazer cruzando velozmente sua carne.

Ele gozou em contrações velozes pulsos extenuantes que foram com muito, mais compridos dos que ela teria acreditado que um homem poderia experimentar como se cada semana ele tivesse esperado para ter seu próprio minuto. Quando os espasmos terminaram, Emmett paralisou. A única parte dele que se moveu foi sua mão acariciando fracamente sobre seu cabelo.

- Obrigado. - ele resmungou enquanto ela tentava não sentir-se muito esmagada. - Isso - ele chupou uma respiração rendida - foi o melhor em toda a vida.

Bella haveria dito que eram bem-vindas, mas ela não era a menos convencida de que ele a agradecesse. Por sua parte, ela tremia como uma folha com luxúria não correspondida. Passar sem gozar, era suficientemente ilógico, tinha sido mais fácil quando Emmett estava trabalhando para a dele. Agora ela não tinha nada para distraí-la da promessa do Edward de uma pena.

- Deveria te fazer esperar. - ele disse enquanto a ajudava a deslizar livre do carro. - mas suspeito que necessita seu castigo agora.

Bella não soube como discutir com isto e careceu da respiração para isso em todo caso. Ela observou como Edward puxava uma mala elegante de couro do porta-malas. Dentro estava uma espécie do traje de banho rígido de couro de aventura amorosa que era em parte princesa guerreira e parte vestuário de coelhinha Playboy.

- Se isso vier com orelhas, - falou Bella - volta para casa.

Edward riu e, uma vez que ela tinha saído fora de seu vestido, ele pegou ao traje para ela dar um passo. Edward sustentou o traje para que ela desse um passo dentro dele. Quando esteve posto, ele o atou comodamente acima das costas.

- Veste perfeitamente. - ela disse, gostando da sensação disso apertando-a.

- É obvio que o faz. Foi feito a suas medidas. Ninguém a não ser você o vestiu.

- Desculpa minha ignorância, mas como isto é um castigo?

- É um espartilho de castidade. - Edward disse. - Se te fixar, então a entre perna de reforço está rígida e grosa, como estão as taças do peito. É impossível te estimular enquanto você o traga posto ao menos pela rota das zonas erógenas padrão.

Seu dedo patinou através de seus ombros nus, manifestado onde ela não poderia ser estimulada. Um estremecimento de força incomum perseguiu sua carícia leve. O que fora que Edward reclamava a respeito dela necessitando este castigo, não necessitava ser um gênio para imaginar que este aparelho ia aumentar sua frustração especialmente desde que era intrinsecamente sexy.

- Muito engenhoso. - ela disse, escolhendo orgulho sobre protesto.

- Do espartilho de castidade é também impossível sair sem ajuda. - ele adicionou placidamente.

O brilho de luz em seus olhos estava muito perto de esfregar dentro.

* * *

N/A: Desculpem a demora gente, estive meio enrolada e não tive tempo para atualizar. Bom, aqui esta o novo capitulo, espero que gostem, não esqueçam de comentar.

Bjos


	7. Capitulo 6

**Capítulo Seis**

Bella tinha a estranha sensação de não estar decidindo sobre seu corpo quando ela retornou ao carro com o homem. Seu objeto de roupa interior de couro, coberta agora por seu vestido, poderia ter sido em parte a razão, mas não toda. A roupa do homem estava posta perfeita, o rubor de excitação sexual desvanecendo-se de sua pele. O carro estava tal qual tinha sido. Até, pareceu incorreto que Emmett simplesmente se metesse atrás do volante e começasse a conduzir, tão incorreto como Edward encolhendo-se em sua jaqueta e endireitando sua gravata.

Bella se sentou atrás com ele, uma opção que chegou mais naturalmente do que devesse. Mesmo que, estritamente falando, Emmett tinha sido o que devia levá-la, era sua conexão ao Edward a que parecia mais forte agora. Ela não pensou que isto fosse algo bom. Em sua experiência, sua vida amorosa tendia a andar mais suave quando ela não queria ao tipo em questão muito.

Como se ele sentisse seu humor, colocou sua mão sobre sua coxa, estirando seus dedos o suficiente para ser possessivo. O toque foi tão bem-vindo que não lhe ajudaria começar a rodar seu sexo contra do assento. Aí foi quando ela averiguou o verdadeiro caráter tortuoso do espartilho. Ela logo que tocou algo através da rígida placa triangular de reforço.

- Estas bem? - Edward perguntou, seu sulco habitual ameaçando aparecer outra vez em meio de sua frente.

- Bem, - ela disse. - só estou... inquieta.

Seus olhos se escureceram ante sua admissão.

- Não ficará insatisfeita para sempre. Jasper não desperdiçaria sua sensualidade desse modo.

No momento, Bella estava mais interessado no que Edward faria que no Jasper, mas ela manteve em privado o pensamento.

- Estou satisfeita a respeito de uma coisa ao menos. - ela disse com um sorriso -pesarosa. - Esperar gratificação parece ter efeitos dramáticos.

Edward fez um ruído de concordância, um cruzado entre um gemido e um grunhido, um que lhe disse que seu pequeno episódio fora do carro não o tinha deixado imperturbável . Se isso não a tivesse convencido, então a carpa detrás de seu zíper o faria. Ela riu, aplaudiu sua mão, logo voltou seu olhar à paisagem mais segura de fora. Ela notou no mesmo instante que ele tirou sua mão de sua perna, embora ela tratou de fingir que não notou.

Rodaram até a fazenda pouco momento depois ou ao menos para o formidável portão que se via. A barreira era de ferro negro forjado, completado com adornos curvados e pontas de lança e relâmpagos de advertência de que o ferrolho estava eletrificado. Dois pilares de pedra o ancoravam de cada lado. O direito mantinha uma modesta placa de bronze afirmando que isto era Mosswood. O esquerdo se situava na sombra de uma pequena casa de guarda.

O homem uniformizado que saiu se via como para o que realmente lhe tinha contratado - tão oposto a outro jogador do jogo de Withlock. Com sua mão na parte traseira de sua pistola embainhada, ele se apoiou até a janela aberta de Emmett, cruzou umas palavras com ele, logo olhou com atenção atrás a Edward e ela. Ela sentiu como se seu espartilho gritasse sua presença sob suas roupas, mas sua expressão, ou a falta dela, foi todo o trato. Depois que ele ficou com o olhar por tempo suficientemente longo para memorizar seu rosto de cor, ele pôs dois dedos em sua boca e soprou um agudo assobio. Um pastor alemão que parecia ansioso, de aparência mais feliz que seu amo, mas não menos eficiente, saiu de entre os arbustos para farejar ao redor e debaixo do Rolls.

- Uau, - disse Bella. - isso é algo da segurança que seu amigo tem.

- É apenas uma precaução. - Edward disse, obviamente acostumado a ela. -Alguns dos projetos nos que Jasper trabalha são sensíveis.

- Bem, tudo o que posso dizer é, me alegro que deixei minha reserva escondida em casa.

Emmett riu enquanto passaram pelo portão abrindo-se. Bella estava feliz de que alguém recebesse sua piada embora, pelo meio sorriso que Edward tampou com sua mão, possivelmente ele o fez, também.

Ansiosa por ver um pouquinho de onde ficaria, ela se moveu até pendurar seus braços sobre o assento dianteiro. Diante deles, o passeio de carro se curvava agradavelmente através das densas árvores. Sua superfície estava pavimentada com calhaus musgosos organizados em leques. Tão fantástico como se via o caminho, Bella não esperava que continuasse muito longe. Para sua surpresa, os minutos passaram e ela ainda não via nada a não ser bosque de velho crescimento por toda parte.

- Há uma casa, verdade? O Sr. Withlock não vive em uma caverna.

- Há uma casa. - Edward lhe assegurou, o humor distorcendo sua voz. - Está a algumas milhas da entrada.

Edward teve que saber que ela não pendurou com a flor e nata, mas ela não teve que lhe recordar. Apesar de sua determinação, ela não poderia conter um estertor quando as árvores se dissiparam para revelar a residência.

- Céu santo. - foi toda a exclamação que ela pôde dirigir. Ela tinha estado esperando uma casa vitoriana aborrecida: As torres, as cortinas atirando bruscamente nas janelas do apartamento de cobertura, a zona de arbustos fez um corte em formas góticas delicadas. O que ela percebeu foi um artigo e duas colunas do Arquitectural Digest, com linhas modernas para cima e janelas que resplandeciam douradas dentro da melancolia das folhas. Partes do complexo clandestinamente, deixavam aparecer envidraçadas cúpulas e pirâmides através da terra firme.

Confusa, Bella se recostou.

- Estupendo. - ela disse, esquecendo-se de mover-se de novo até que Emmett veio ao redor do carro para ajudá-la a sair.

Para seu prazer secreto, Edward reclamou seu braço depois disso.

- Por aqui. - disse, conduzindo-a para uma pesada porta de aço escovado que estava protegida por um beiral de vidro. Uma câmera zumbiu à vida enquanto Edward tocou o sino. Ela pensou em perguntar por que ele não tinha uma chave, logo acreditou que este seria outra medida de segurança.

- Dêem seus nomes. - disse uma voz imaterial do computador.

Não tiveram uma oportunidade, porque a entrada prateada se balançou abrindo-se, a porta fazendo um som como o de um refrigerador rompendo seu selado a vácuo. Bella suspeitava que podia ter escondida uma abóbada do Fort Knox.

Ela adivinhou imediatamente que Jasper Withlock se levantava detrás disso. Era alto e magro, menor do que ela esperava, com um murcho cabelo loiro roçando seus olhos. A individualidade de seu rosto a golpeou imediatamente. Seu nariz largo, magro lhe dava o ar mais leve de intelectual, embora ele realmente era muito belo para capacitar como um nerd. Ele estava vestido casualmente dentro de calças de algodão café claro, pés nus, e uma camisa de linho branca. Sua postura era casual, também, um braço apoiado na porta aberta. Assim e tudo, sua coluna vertebral parecia mais reta que a da maioria das pessoas.

- Bem-vinda a Mosswood, Bella. - ele disse formalmente. - Estou tão feliz em conhecê-la em carne e osso.

- Né, igualmente. - ela disse, tentando não ruborizar-se.

Quando passaram dentro, seu anfitrião apertou o ombro de Edward. Logo ele confrontou a Emmett. Sua expressão era difícil de ler: Não severo, não zangada, não aparentando ser autoritária. Em sua maioria, ele só parecia vigilante.

- Senhor Withlock. - disse o chofer, sua boina pressionada em seu peito em uma forma estranhamente passada de moda.

Withlock inclinou sua cabeça em reconhecimento.

- Emmett. Você passará a tarde no quarto misterioso. Por favor se refresque, logo se reporte a mim ali e me espere.

Isto soou o suficientemente inocente, mas pela forma em que Emmett estremeceu, Bella soube que justamente tinha sido dito a natureza de seu castigo. A ameaça foi suficiente para lhe endurecer outra vez.

Withlock não olhou para ver se Emmett obedecia, mas sim voltou-se para ela. Ele olhou, se for possível, ainda mais benigno que antes.

- Bella - foi tudo o que ele disse, igual tinha feito para seu chofer.

Régio como um rei, ela pensou divertidamente. Os Destinos deviam estar rindo de uma garota como ela trocando a um palácio como este. O átrio no qual estava de pé era uma elevação de mais aço e vidro como uma estufa cubista, exceto que a estufa estava fora. À frente da porta, dois quadrados de ângulos engraçados formavam arcos amplos. Acomodações passavam rapidamente detrás deles, similarmente banhadas de luz. O mobiliário era de cores areia e mar, cada um uma obra de arte perfeita. No que pareceu ser a sala de estar, uma passarela de vidro com forma de V, verde pendurava suspensa na metade do alto do espaço. Bella não podia começar a calcular o que um lugar como este custaria. Provavelmente mais do que ela poderia ganhar a duração de uma vida inteira.

É igual, ela disse sua confiança em si mesma vacilante. Se você não tivesse algo que estes meninos de pôster do Ralph Lauren não quisessem, não lhe fariam seu seguinte brinquedo.

- Se você for me chamar Bella, - então disse ela, seu olhar no risco sinuoso, abstrato de um entalhe do copo. - melhor se preparar para que eu te chame de Jasper.

Quando ela se voltou, viu que o tinha sobressaltado. Ele esfregava o bordo de uma mão através de seu afiado queixo. Edward pôs no chão sua mala como se necessitasse suas mãos desocupadas para proteger a seu chefe. Por agora, Bella o ignorou. Isto era entre ela e Jasper.

- Você é mais nova que eu. - Jasper disse, mais por curiosidade que por discutir. - Por que você não deveria me falar respeitosamente?

- Tenho suficiente idade para votar, sou o suficiente maior para beber, e tanto como a mim concerne o suficiente maior para chamar a um companheiro adulto por seu nome de batismo.

- Você me chamou de senhor Withlock no carro. - Seus olhos vivos com interesse, seu rosto e corpo permaneceram quietos.

- Não tinha o conhecido ainda. Agora já o fiz.

- Você crê que me chamar Jasper nos porá em igualdade de condições. Você pensa que nossos estados precisam nivelar-se porque te vi nua.

- Você fez mais que me ver nua.

- Suponho que o fiz, Emmett deu realmente um espetáculo - Ele deu um passo para ela em um emplastro de luz salpicada do sol, quase o suficiente perto para tocar. Seus lábios tinham um delicado corte precioso. - Não é sempre que observo, Bella, mas sempre me reservo o direito. Há poucos quartos nesta casa na qual não possa ver.

- Te observarei alguma vez?

Edward chupou uma respiração, mas Jasper sorriu pela primeira vez, uma expressão que teve uma doçura inesperadamente tola.

- Isso poderia arrumar-se, - ele disse - por um trato apropriado. Para ser honesto, entretanto, não oferecerei algo igual que vale o entretenimento de meus convidados.

- Você me desculpará se duvidar isso.

Ele riu brandamente e, sem sequer olhar, ela sentiu Edward relaxar.

- Emmett estará bem? - Ela se atreveu a perguntar.

Os olhos azuis de Jasper não só enfraqueceram, esquentaram-se.

- Não tenho dúvida no mundo que ele desfrutará de sua penitência, especialmente se você tivesse a gentileza de assistir.

Ela não poderia responder a isso, o prospecto de atormentar ao chofer recentemente satisfeito parava o ar preso em seus pulmões. A submissão não podia ser seu estado natural, mas atormentar aos homens quase o era.

- Por que não acompanho a seu quarto? - Jasper sugeriu. - Logo você verá que tão acessível é cada área comum.

Para sua surpresa, Edward não os seguiu, mas ali havia muito para ocupar-se para preocupar-se por isso. Jasper não tinha mentido a respeito de que a casa estava ao descoberto. Ao menos a metade das paredes era de vidro claro. Um comprido corredor turco os guiou com o passar do centro de um vestíbulo largo de calcária. Enquanto eles procediam a baixar as ordenadas separações, ela podia ver dentro de cada quarto. Só os banheiros tinham essas paredes necessárias para resistir a essas cargas foram feitos de coisas mais pesadas. Estavam compostos de blocos enormes que luziam arenosos.

- Golpeou duramente a terra, - disse Jasper. - muito bom isolante.

- Abraçador de árvores? - Ela perguntou, provocando um pouco.

Jasper respondeu serenamente.

- Você sabe que abraço um tronco de vez em quando.

Seu quarto mostrava de cima um pequeno pátio com uma fonte na qual um querubim exposto à intempérie vertia água de um vaso. O espaço era sombreado, mas atraente – certamente para as aves. Gorjeavam dentro e para fora da piscina como se fosse tempo de festa.

- Bonito. - ela disse, embora não fazia jogo com a casa absolutamente.

- É de uma fazenda na Inglaterra. Enviei as pedras aqui e as remontei. Prefiro que o lugar em que vivo reflita períodos arquitetônicos variados.

Esta era precisamente o tipo de conversa a que Bella não sabia como contribuir. De roupas poderia falar. A televisão. O último namorico de Hollywood. Mas algo remotamente intelectual a dava por perdida. Não é que ela não soubesse nada, somente temia ser estúpida. Para quando ela decidiu que era seguro dizer, o tema tinha mudado. Francamente, teria estado mais a gosto se Jasper movese-se diretamente a saltar sobre seus ossos. Ela não estava acostumada a estar assim nervosa.

- Sei que isto não pode comparar-se a estar em casa,- disse Jasper - mas espero que esteja a gosto.

- Não me preocuparia com isso. Meu apartamento inteiro poderia encaixar aqui dentro duas vezes.

Ela estava contente de que Jasper não o tivesse visto. Em contraste com isto, suas coisas só podiam ver-se baratas. Tudo aqui havia o epítome do bom gosto: Pálidos pisos de madeira, uma cama baixa Queen Size, uma graciosa cadeira e um escritório, e um biombo uso japonês detrás da qual ela supunha que poderia se trocar se ficasse tímida. Madeiras escuras se estendiam através do teto, facilmente três metros e meio sobre sua cabeça. Apesar de sua simplicidade, o quarto comunicava uma sensação de luxo além de qualquer lugar no que ela tivesse vivido. Um banheiro conduzida para a esquerda, o qual ela decidiu explorar uma vez que estivesse sozinha.

- Voltei a arrancar isso para você - Jasper disse, apontando para a tela de plasma que ficava por cima de sua cama. Os rabiscos que se moviam dentro dela a fez pensar em uns do Etch A. Sketch feitos de luz. - Há uma câmara detrás dela, está claro, mas a imagem, ou o que vai ser uma pintura, é um computador de um sistema complicado jogando fora em uma forma caótica.

-Pois bem, ouça, - disse Bella - que idiota por não adivinhar!

Jasper nem riu nem se deu por ofendido. Em lugar disso, ele deu um passo a sua esquerda e colocou sua mão no ombro. Um zumbido agudo se moveu através dela ante o toque, seguido por uma quebra de onda de calor.

Uau, ela pensou, desestabilizada pelo efeito. Dois tipos com mais que sua parte de química.

- O clima é um exemplo de um sistema caótico complicado. - ele explicou. - Obedece as leis da física clássica, mas há também muitas variáveis interatuando uma com a outra para fazer mais que o que se supõe que o futuro nos reserva. Pior, a ciência é só precisa a curto prazo. A menor mudança desencadeia uma cascata imprevisível. Isso é o que você trata de dizer com o antigo ditado popular a respeito de que uma mariposa batendo suas asas no Brasil e causando um tufão em Hong Kong.

- Algumas pessoas, - ele adicionou - afirmam que o caos é uma metáfora perpétua. Embora a vida seja imprevisível, obedece certas regras: A genética, a psicologia, coisas como isso. Provavelmente, cada acontecimento é de um desenho mais grandioso, como é o caso com o caos. Entretanto, é difícil ver o padrão da vida até que esteja completo. Isso põe à humanidade no bosque em lugar de sobre as árvores.

- Assim é que se esse ponto de luz fosse eu, e então se girasse para a direita isso justo fez ser minha decisão de vir aqui em vez de ficar em casa?

- Poderia ser. - Jasper disse e sorriu angelicalmente. - Atrevo-me a concluir que aceita nosso convite? Você entende, confio, que as mesmas regras que solicito aos outros lhe solicite. Tem proibido obter qualquer liberação a menos que eu diga.

- Entendo. Estou bastante segura de que o posso dirigir.

Abruptamente mais diabo que anjo, Jasper esfregou suas mãos palma com palma.

- Nesse caso, deveria compartilhar o resto das regras. Primeiro, quando sua presença não é solicitada, você estará em liberdade de vagar pela casa a vontade. Qualquer área que esteja fechada para você estará fechada, à exceção dos quartos dos outros residentes. Por cortesia, pedirei que não entre.

- Farei, - Bella esteve de acordo. - posso perguntar, se sou a única convidada de Mosswood?

- Temos residentes adicionais. - ele disse. - Gente como Emmett que realiza trabalhos úteis. Você, entretanto, é a única convidada em si. Conseqüentemente, toda a nossa atenção estará em você. Cada um estaria dedicado a ver você, sobre tudo, que tenha uma experiência extraordinária.

- Porque você gosta de estudar o desejo.

Jasper deu-lhe um assentimento cortês.

- Falando de nossos residentes: Se você se encontrar com uma bonita loira no vestíbulo, e ela perguntar pela natureza de seus desejos, se assegure de não responder. Rosalie é uma massagista maravilhosa, mas assim que se localizada para jogar os jogos. Trato de não deixá-la participar a menos que esteja sob minha supervisão ou do Edward.

- De acordo, - disse Bella, desconcertada. - não direi a qualquer loira bonita o que desejo.

- Obrigado, - disse Jasper - e agora, posso te fazer uma petição?

Ela usou um encolhimento de ombros para encobrir um tremor inexplicável.

Ele deu um passo ao redor para estar frente a ela, uma mão em seu ombro enquanto a outra chegou a descansar gentilmente sobre seu quadril. Por um segundo, ela pensou que iam dançar. Embora a mão que tocava seu quadril era pouco mais que um peso sobre seu espartilho de pele, o duplo contato a fez sentir como se uma corrente fortemente sexual corresse através de seu corpo.

Aparentando ser inconsciente do efeito, Jasper inclinou-se para olhar em seus olhos.

- Posso te beijar, Bella?

Ela teve que sacudir seu cérebro antes que funcionasse.

- Você pede permissão?

- Acredito na escolha.

- Quando te acomoda, quer dizer.

Seus lábios se curvaram fracamente.

- Mesmo que não o faça. Os presentes mais doces são dados à mãos cheia.

- É o físico mais estranho que alguma vez conheci.

- Sou o único físico que conheceste, mas isso não responde minha pergunta.

- Bem, suponho que não posso dizer não, não é assim? Supõe-se que me faça rogar.

- Só se te fazer rogar é um capricho pessoal. Queremos provocar você, Bella, para intensificar seu desejo até sua nota mais alta.

A mão que tinha esquentado seu ombro se elevou para acariciar sua bochecha, a carícia tão leve como se ela fosse de cristal. Seus olhos continham um entusiasmo que ela não entendeu, uma fome que ela suspeitava que não tinha nada a ver com ela. Ela estava disposta a apostar que ele tinha um capricho pessoal, ou uma agenda oculta. Essa foi a mola de relógio que o impulsionava.

Como se ele tivesse todo o tempo no mundo, ele varreu a ponta de seu dedo indicador através das pestanas superiores de seu olho esquerdo. O comichão a fez tremer outra vez.

- Um beijo, - ele disse, - é meramente um aperitivo. Aguça o apetite em vez de saciá-lo.

- E se não quiser um beijo?

- Então deveria recusar. O que não deveria fazer é mentir. Isso me tira a paciência. Se você for muito complacente, então não vai agradar a você mesma. É óbvio - ele a convidou com outro sorriso brilhante - não prevejo que ser sincera seja uma prova para você.

- Não, - ela esteve de acordo com um sorriso tímido - sou excessivamente honesta.

- Que desejas então? Uma amostra do que vai vir ou umas quantas horas mais para se preparar?

Ela pensou que a maioria das pessoas poderia fazer-se viciada em fazê-lo sorrir.

- Que diabos - ela disse. - Coloca um sobre mim.

- Devo te erguer, - ele disse - ou isto não será muito cômodo.

Ela pensou que ele queria dizer elevá-la em seus braços. Em lugar disso, ele a levou para a mesa e a sentou em cima. Apesar de sua altura, ela era ainda um pouco mais baixa que ele. Ele apoiou suas mãos no ébano gentil ao lado de seus quadris.

Com sua cercania, seu calor se voltou uma força sutil, fascinante. Ela não o poderia declarar sob juramento, mas ele parecia mais quente do que tinha estado antes.

- Relaxe. - ele disse como um hipnotizador. - Você não tem que provar nada a mim.

Suas palavras fizeram seu pescoço levantar. Ela o deixou beijar, seus lábios roçando com delicadeza de frente para trás. Eram lábios suaves, sensitivos e elásticos. Ela estava acostumando-se à sensação deles quando seu braço rodeou suas costas. Sua palma deslizou lentamente acima de suas costas do espartilho.

- Relaxe. - ele cantou docemente outra vez, acrescentando uma lambida ao sussurro de seus lábios.

Seus lábios pareceram separar-se por eles mesmos. O beijo se aproximou, seus dedos amassando o formigamento de seu couro cabeludo. Ele empurrou sua língua longe o suficiente para fazer cócegas a seu paladar superior. Ele tinha gosto, como uma limpa primaveril. Quando sua língua seguiu a dele atrás, ele a chupou, ficou, mas com uma pressão deliciosa, alternadamente que fez a suas vísceras ferver. Era como se ele conhecesse o ritmo secreto de seus nervos respondendo. Não lhe importou o quão molhada ficou. Por este beijo valia se acalorar e se tomar a moléstia por ele.

Justo quando ela decidiu que tinha que ter mais, ele o rompeu.

- É muito doce. - ele disse, sua voz muito suave para dizer se a deixava rouca. - A próxima vez te beijarei mais profundo. A próxima vez te convidarei a que beije a seu modo.

Ela não podia falar, não podia fazer nada a não ser olhar à intensidade inquebrável de seus olhos azuis escuro. O que passou pela cabeça, deste ex-menino gênio? O que significava para ele ter podido reduzir a uma mulher a caramelo derretido com um só beijo e um beijo de classificação PG a tudo isto!

- Eu gostaria de te tentar um pouco mais, - ele disse, ainda dentro da fila de beijar. - por que não tira esse vestido encantador e me segue abaixo ao vestíbulo? Vou ver Emmett.

- É uma ordem?

Ele negou com a cabeça.

- Então eu gostaria.

A forma da curvatura de seus lábios com sua resposta a fez pensar que tinha revelado mais do que deveria.

O quarto de mistério era o favorito de Jasper: Uma reprodução do estúdio fictício do Sherlock Holmes. As novelas do período emprestavam sobriedade aos livros de bolso suave nas prateleiras, uma boina de caçador pendurava do cabide para casacos, e um velho arquivo de madeira continha cartas de delitos reais e imaginários. A bibliotecária que os tinha recolhido tinha sido uma bomba. Ela estava casada agora, mas cada vez que Jasper vinha aqui, ele recordava sua permanência com ele. Ele não a perdeu precisamente, mas a recordava. Algumas vezes se perguntou por que ele não conseguia perder mais pensamentos dos que se foram.

Mas ele não poderia contemplar isso agora. Bella o tinha seguido para dentro.

- Isto é tão estupendo! - ela exclamou enquanto Emmett saltava sobre o assento da janela onde ele tinha estado lendo ainda outro Dashiell Hammett. Emmett amava as histórias distintivas do detetive. Jasper suspeitava que Emmett começava a fingir que ele era um detetive particular do momento que ele veio aqui. Bella parecia não ter muita inclinação pelo escapista chofer, mas Jasper estava curioso de vê-los interatuar. A atrairia qualquer homem de aparência agradável? Ou tinha preferências? Eram estas e outras perguntas que ele tinha, as que os aproximavam.

Agora o par olharam um ao outro, Bella em seu atraente espartilho de couro, Emmett em seu traje de rua. O chofer se via dez anos mais novo fora do uniforme.

Não obstante, ambos aparentavam menor idade que Jasper - Um efeito devido mais à forma de pensar que à cronologia. Como o ponto de luz na tela de Bella, ela e Emmett viviam na segadora vida repleta de beleza. Jasper invejava-os um pouco, embora não tivesse mudado de lugar.

- Está diferente. - disse Bella, inclinando a cabeça nos jeans de Emmett e a cabeça branca.

- Você esta genial. - replicou Emmett.

Seu sorriso era mais que apreciação masculina. Do que, tem afeto a ela já, Jasper pensou. Parecia uma boa indicação de que ela era agradável. Tristemente, os perfis psicológicos só se podiam predizer até certo ponto. As pessoas tinham que provar ao sujeito em pessoa.

- A cadeira, - Jasper disse amavelmente, recordando ao Emmett por que estavam aqui. - é hora de pagar sua indulgência.

Emmett sabia qual cadeira queria, um trono como vitoriano com tapeçaria vermelho profundo. Ele olhou para isso, logo a Bella.

- Ajudo. - ela disse alegremente.

Emmett grunhiu diante disso e se sentou. Sua habilidade para desestabilizá-lo parecia igualmente alentadora. Uma mulher que punha nervosos aos homens era uma mulher difícil de esquecer.

- Se você for o suficientemente amável faça as honras, - disse Jasper então - essas correias de pele precisam ser fechadas.

Bella prendeu os pulsos de Emmett, logo seus tornozelos. Ela não brincou ou fez teatro, simplesmente o prendeu dentro. Jasper não poderia contar de tudo se ela se envergonhava de exercitar seu dom para a sedução diante dele, ou desejava aliviar o castigo de Emmett. Se era o último o que desejava, então falhou. Como sempre, o procedimento excitou ao seu chofer. Seu rosto ficou excitado e seus jeans apertados. Através disso tudo, as maneiras de Bella foram amistosas e casuais.

Não uma sonhadora da submissão então. Ao menos, não uma sonhadora de atar a outros.

- Assim? - Ela perguntou, recorrendo a ele.

- O último jogo se sujeita entre suas pernas.

Isto despertou um incremento leve no tamanho do aprendiz.

- Okey-okey. - ela disse como se não tivesse ocorrido. Ela ficou em cócoras para encontrar as correias atrás do assento, momentaneamente distraindo-o com uma vista espetacular de seu traseiro.

- O terceiro buraco. - estipulou uma vez que se recuperou. - Emmett prefere isto apertado.

Ela vacilou quando as mãos grandes, bruscas de Emmett agarraram com força a cadeira. Desde onde Jasper estava, presenciou todos os sinais da completa excitação. Ela devia ter duvidado poder ajustar bem as correias ao redor de seu pênis.

- Não quero te machucar. - ela disse inquietamente.

Jasper gostou que dirigisse a palavra ao seu prisioneiro, embora fosse desnecessário. Emmett, por outra parte, não estava preocupado por afinar os pontos do jogo sexual seguro.

- Faça, - ele a urgiu roucamente. - é o que necessito.

Para o prazer de Jasper, ela olhou para ele pela confirmação.

- Ele não será machucado. Emmett não confia em seu controle. Não poderá desfrutar de seu castigo a menos que saiba que não pode dar prazer a si mesmo.

Nisto, um completo rubor subiu a suas bochechas. Fingindo ignorar a reação, ele a arquivou para um estudo futuro. Enquanto Bella terminava de sujeitar a última restrição acompanhada pela música agradável dos grunhidos do chofer, Jasper sacou um telefone celular muito magro de seu bolso do peito.

- James, - disse no telefone - por favor, fita de jogo treze no quarto de mistério.

Nada se não eficiência, ao encarregado da vigilância sexual de Mosswood tomou só segundos ter a tela levantando do piso diante de Emmett. A fita correria durante uma hora, apresentando uma recopilação das cenas favoritas do chofer, a maior parte implicavam disfarces diversos. Quando terminasse, ele estaria tão frustrado como antes da indulgência que tinha sido permitido com sua mais nova convidada.

Emmett lutou em suas ataduras enquanto começava a jogar, como se as imagens explícitas expusesse um perigo literal. Bella cravou os olhos em seus olhos saltados.

- O deixemos para seu entretenimento. - Jasper disse-lhe. - Suas reações serão menos inibidas se estiver sozinho.

- Menos inibidas? - Ela disse com um boquejo pequeno, logo sacudiu a si mesma. - está seguro de que ele estará bem?

- Um Membro de meu corpo administrativo virá a ele o minuto que ele golpeie o botão de chamada na cadeira. - Ele dobrou sua mão ao redor de seu cotovelo. - Vêm. Estou seguro de que você gostaria de sair desse espartilho. Talvez descansar um pouco e se acomodar?

Ela liberou uma respiração como alguém saindo da superfície de um sonho.

- Sim, - ela disse - eu gostaria disso.

Ela dirigiu ao Emmett um último olhar antes que saíssem. Absorto como estava, o objeto de sua atenção não notou. Desta vez ela não exteriorizou preocupação. Aparentemente, de qualquer maneira que fossem seus sentimentos com a submissão, gostava muito de ver outros sendo denegados. As engrenagens na cabeça de Jasper se acenderam enquanto ele calculava como tirar o melhor proveito disso.

Assim é que começa, ele pensou. Outro desenvolvimento lento de uma alma humana. Apesar de todas as razões para ser cuidadoso na execução de seu plano, apesar das muitas variáveis que poderiam sair mau, Jasper esperava com ânsia o que estava por vir.

Depois de tudo, se esta garota podia tocar suas débeis emoções, então ela não teria problemas sacudindo as do Edward ao chão.


	8. Capitulo 7

**Capitulo Sete**

No momento que Edward levou as coisas de Bella a seu quarto, ela tinha ido. Ele deliberadamente ficou atrás para dar a ela e ao Jasper algum tempo a sós, mas ele não tinha esperado que ambos saíssem. A ausência de Bella em particular causou uma pontada que ele lamentou ter que reconhecer. Supunha-se que esta experiência era sobre ampliar seus horizontes e aumentar sua confiança. Não se tratava de conservá-la para ele.

Ele deixou sua grande bolsa na cama, acreditando que ela preferiria desempacotar seus pertences. Vagando, seus pés o conduziram para a suíte de Jasper. Ele não necessariamente acreditava que encontraria o par juntos, mas a parte menos desenvolvida dele precisava assegurar-se.

A porta de Jasper estava aberta quando chegou. Seu apartamento privado era um dos quartos do subsolo do complexo, com uma clarabóia geodésica que deixava entrar uma inundação de beira suave, mágica de sol. A atmosfera de dentro era acolhedora a prova de sons, naturalmente a sala de estar decorada em quantidades muito pequenas de azul e creme com móveis que eram o mais tradicional na casa. A própria mãe do Edward se haveria sentido como em sua casa com este velho encanto europeu.

Somando-se ao ambiente, estantes de livros coroados com frontispícios e flanqueado por colunas que estavam transbordantes com a variada biblioteca pessoal do Jasper. Publicações científicas muito usadas, romances, e não-ficção tinham sido retiradas do espaço onde fora que tivesse estado mais perto quando Jasper colocou-os sobre chão. Aqui e ali um título mais apropriado para que as garçonetes pouco educadas saltarão, como "Mente Poderosa para o Novo Milênio!" E "Estão Sozinhos os Humanos?" Porque Jasper não poderia falar ou tirar sarro por conservar estas coisas, Edward tinha aprendido a fingir que não as via. Agora começou pôr os olhos em branco ante "Dez Passos para o Êxito" e entrou.

Jasper estava sentado sob a clarabóia em uma das cadeiras alargadas de aspecto francês. Estava sozinho, o que fez Edward mais feliz do que deveria. Uma mesa sobre um braço brilhante de mogno estava balançando na frente dele, permitindo que ele tamborilasse ao ritmo das letras em seu laptop. Mesmo que ele estivesse de férias, Jasper mantinha uma correspondência com cientistas incluindo aspirantes aos mesmos. Nenhuma escola intelectualmente elevada que conseguisse obter seu email teria que esperar em vão por uma resposta. Jasper afirmava suas perguntas ou preservavam de voltar-se antiquado. Edward estava bastante seguro que ele estava sendo agradável. Era um dos traços que a maioria admirava em seu amigo.

Que Jasper ficasse antiquado era uma possibilidade que Edward não podia conceber.

Depois de escrever no computador algumas frases mais e golpear enviar, Jasper olhou para cima.

- Ouça. - disse com um sorriso de boas-vindas que deu à consciência de Edward outro aperto. - Vem me perguntar sobre nossa convidada?

Edward tomou assento na esquina do sofá que fazia jogo com a cadeira do Jasper. Como todo seu mobiliário, era mais confortável do que parecia. Como Jasper gostava de dizer, não havia uma peça no lugar em que você não poderia te pôr a trabalhar. Soou bobo quando ele o disse, mas ele nunca emprestou atenção se Edward riu.

- Estava-me perguntando o que você pensa dela. - Edward confessou.

Jasper sorriu, fechou seu laptop, e balançou a mesa a um lado.

- Acredito que ela não te decepcionará.

- Minha preocupação é que não decepcione a você. - As palavras não foram estritamente verdadeiras por que era a reação de Bella a que o afetava mais, mas a declaração chegou tão facilmente como se fosse sincero.

- Edward, Edward, Edward, - Jasper repreendeu duramente. - não é um delito se pôr em primeiro lugar.

- Eu sei. - Edward disse. - Faço. - Ao menos uma vez bastante vergonhosamente.

Apesar do aviso privado, ele não se opôs quando Jasper tomou seu rosto entre suas mãos e o beijou amavelmente para calá-lo. A tensão de suas lembranças se esgotou enquanto os dedos de Jasper deslizaram em seu cabelo, seus polegares esfregando brandamente círculos debaixo de suas orelhas. Jasper cantarolou com satisfação enquanto ele relaxava. Poderia ter sido a imaginação de Edward, mas quando o beijo se fez mais fundo, ele pensou que saboreava um indício de Bella.

Seu estômago se apertou do mesmo modo que ficou duro. Ele estava palpitante quando Jasper afrouxou o beijo. Pela primeira vez desde que ele podia recordar, o silêncio se sentiu abafadiço.

- Quer montar uma cena para ela? - Edward perguntou, sabendo que Jasper entenderia de quem estava falando. - talvez encenar algo com o Emmett?

Jasper sustentou seu olhar um momento antes de falar. Sua expressão era aprazível, mas intensa. Edward não tratou de identificar o que jazia detrás dela. A insondável emocional de Jasper era notícia antiga.

- Não. - seu chefe disse ao final. - Eu gostaria de estudá-la um pouco mais. Os investigadores são úteis, mas não podem dizer os desejos mais profundos de uma pessoa. Quero julgar por mim mesmo o que faz palpitar à senhorita Swan. Suspeito que ela vai valer o tempo suplementar. - Ele alisou seu polegar através da sobrancelha de Edward, persuadindo-o a continuar no lugar. - Não se importa de esperar um pouco? Antes que jogue com ela?

- Suponho que o entendo. - disse Edward, em lugar de pôr em palavras quanto a desejava imediatamente.

- Bom, sim, mas não quero te desagradar.

- Não estou.

- Mas você a acha atraente?

- É obvio que sim. Quem não?

Jasper levantou a cabeça.

- Ela é diferente dos outros. - disse, e Edward não quis perguntar se queria dizer diferente em geral ou diferente para o Edward. - Fez uma escolha adequada.

Ele encolheu de ombros.

- Ela tem um montão de fogo.

Jasper fez um ruído tranqüilo que podia ter sido uma risada.

- Sim, fogo é uma palavra boa. A gente também poderia dizer que ela é sexo sobre pernas. Emmett estava realmente inspirado por ela hoje - Sua mão se arrastou para baixo ao centro do peito de Edward, abaixo de seu peito, e sobre seu cinto, as pontas de seus dedos vindo a parar-se a uma polegada da estirada ponta de sua ereção. - Você gostaria de tomar a algum dos outros enquanto isso?

- Não, - Edward disse, possivelmente muito rapidamente. - prefiro esperar até que Bella esteja pronta.

- Hum - Jasper desviou sua mão para que assim o calor de sua palma pendurasse por cima da lança de Edward. - Penso que poderia ser muito paciente. Talvez precise terminar.

- Eu? - A palavra era alarmada saindo dele.

- Ou pensou que seu posto te põe além de minha atenção pessoal?

- Não, mas dificilmente penso que necessito.

- Desabotoa sua camisa. - Jasper disse brandamente, o cortando. Ele inclinou a cabeça para a caixa de cartão com tampa que estava sobre a pequena mesa redonda ao lado de sua cadeira. Embora seu envoltório era difícil de descrever, os músculos na virilha de Edward se apertaram. Ele tinha visto caixas como esta antes.

- Scarlet Creations me enviou um pacote hoje. - disse Jasper, confirmando suas suspeitas. - Uns poucos produtos novos que gostaria que os ajude a ajustar. Acredito que poderiam ser úteis esta noite.

Scarlet Creations era uma pequena companhia de brinquedos sexuais em que Jasper tinha investido dinheiro como uma brincadeira depois que solicitaram seu conselho sobre a melhor forma para reduzir a força de torção em um balanço de teto. Dada sua estranha sorte financeira acostumada que Edward se recusava a atribuir a sua mais sensacionalista leitura, não foi surpresa que sua parte da aventura tivesse agora um valor cinco vezes maior do que tinha sido originalmente. Como agradecimento por sua ajuda permanente, a companhia enviava presentes periódicos alguns mais bem-vindos que outros.

- Só promete que não implica roupa interior comestível.

- Não é assim. - disse Jasper - Não pensei muito desta oferta para mim mesmo. Não, enviaram a última versão de seu anel favorito de pênis, e algumas poucas peças personalizadas que sugeri que poderiam desenvolver-se.

Edward fez uma pausa em tirar as abas de sua camisa de suas calças frouxas.

-Personalizadas?

- Qualquer um pode as usar. - disse Jasper, parando para ajudar com os botões. - Mas foram desenhados com seus gostos em mente.

A camisa de Edward estava aberta agora, e as palmas de Jasper correram com admiração sobre sua pele.

- Nunca me cansarei disto, - ele murmurou. - tua sensação. A respiração mais dura sob minhas mãos.

Esta doçura inesperada teve aos olhos de Edward picando. Logo Jasper tirou fora sua primeira surpresa, um tubo de pomada de aroma mentolado que esfregou ao redor do beira exterior dos mamilos de Edward. Jasper estava correto a respeito de que este envio atendia ao gosto de Edward. Ele sempre tinha sido suscetível ao jogo dos mamilos.

- Estimula o fluxo sangüíneo. - disse Jasper enquanto puxava fora as pontas com gentileza. - Isto os porá duros e os manterá dessa maneira por horas. E, é mais discreto que usar um par de pinças sob sua camisa. - Suas pestanas baixadas para admirar os resultados. - Bonitos, rosados e bicudos. E nenhum intumescimento, suponho.

- Não. - Eric confirmou. - A sensação é muito agradável.

Até sem Jasper acariciando-o, o formigamento o transpassou em rajadas peculiares, mas agradáveis. Ele estava tão sensível que podia sentir cada movimento do ar. Quando Jasper tocou o centro do mamilo, ele saltou.

- Bom. - disse Jasper - Você pode me dizer mais tarde se pensa que devemos provar isto em Bella.

Sem prévio aviso, a imagem dela em seu apartamento, retirando suas roupas sobre sua cabeça, voltou rigorosamente de novo. Seus mamilos tinham sido rosa pálidos, cheios e suaves exceto por um endurecimento nas pontas. Ele se arrependeu agora de não havê-los sugado. Ele soube que teriam sido suaves.

As lealdades rasgadas, ele esclareceu a voz pelo estalo continuado repentino de seu pênis.

Ele e Bella tinham atuado sem tomar em conta a ninguém quando isso ocorreu. A diferença de sua cena com o Emmett, Jasper nem podia observar o que tinha feito Edward, nem ouvir a história que tinha pedido a ele que lhe contasse – uma pessoal, por não dizer mais. Edward tinha dado a Bella uma janela sobre a relação dele e de Jasper do mesmo modo que ele tinha estado excluindo a seu velho amigo.

- Eu, né, estudarei os efeitos com ela em mente. - ele disse com inquietação.

- Bom. - disse Jasper outra vez e aplaudiu seu braço. A diferença de Edward, ele parecia repugnantemente livre do gen da inveja. - Agora deixa cair suas calças e se incline sobre a parte de atrás dessa cadeira.

Edward vacilou brevemente e logo obedeceu. Como ele tinha esperado, os olhos de Jasper ampliaram-se com o estado de sua ereção. Em vez de comentar ou de decidir que ele não necessitava estimulação depois de tudo, ele chamou a gestos a Edward para que desse a volta. Edward se reforçou a si mesmo nos braços da cadeira enquanto Jasper acariciou a longitude de seu flanco.

Edward soube que ele tinha a intenção de lhe tranqüilizar. A comodidade de um companheiro era todo o tempo crítico para seu chefe.

- Usaremos lubrificante normal para isto. - ele disse, afastando-se por um momento atrás dele. - Até que estejamos seguros de que as coisas de hortelã não lhe adormecerão. - Ele contatou o interior das coxas de Edward. - Um pouco mais aberto por favor. E relaxe.

Algo escorregadio e frio o acotovelou desde atrás. Edward não reconheceu a forma como um de seus brinquedos normais.

- O que é isso?

- Um Plugue anal vibrante operado por controle remoto.

- Sei.

- Sim, - Jasper esteve de acordo. - desejava que tivesse um nome mais estético, mas suponho que isto é preferível a algo bonito.

- Inclusive o posso imaginar.

Edward ficou sem fôlego e lutou para não esticar enquanto a coisa deslizou além dos centímetros ricos em nervos dentro de sua entrada. O plugue era pequeno, não mais que do tamanho do polegar, com uma base alargada e a sensação disso disse que era borracha. A ponta realmente não alcançava sua próstata. Edward suspeitava que a omissão não seria de muita ajuda uma vez que seu mecanismo se acendesse.

- Você mantém o controle remoto?

Jasper riu.

- Sim. E não quero que você deixe saber que o tem. Poe esta noite, este brinquedo será apenas entre nós. Mais tarde, entretanto, recomendo que diga a Bella. Descobri que ela gosta da idéia do sofrimento sexual de outras pessoas.

Edward tratou de processar esta informação sem ressentir como a tinha obtido Jasper, provavelmente. Sem prévio aviso, um zumbido de dentro o teve agarrando a cadeira. Jasper tinha ligado o vibrador. Embora o som fosse baixo, a sensação não era. Como seus dedos se voltaram garras, desde seu cabelo picando seu couro cabeludo até os dedos dos pés, suas bolas e suas nádegas tremendo deliciosamente. As sensações eram tão intensas, que ele pensou que estava arruinado. Felizmente, do mesmo modo que ele soprou um fôlego pelo controle, as vibrações tranqüilizaram de volta a um batimento do coração lento, penetrante. Seu pênis se sentia como se estivesse preenchido, mas não no perigo iminente de disparar.

- Se quer conservar esse brinquedo em segredo, melhor te concretizaria a reservar isso para você mesmo. - Ele encontrou sua voz só depois de que a coisa se apagou. – Demônios. - ele disse. - Se quer conservar esse brinquedo em segredo, melhor se limitar a pô-lo a nível baixo.

- Devidamente anotado. - Jasper disse. - Agora vejamos se pode se levantar.

Ele podia – apenas. Quatro fitas do veludo estreitas passavam da base do plugue, dois das quais Jasper puxou para frente para que assim corressem entre suas bolas e coxas. Ele os amarrou sobre os ossos do quadril do Eric às fitas correndo desde atrás. O brinquedo se sentia seguro, mas estranho, fazendo-o consciente de lugares que normalmente esquecia. Feliz por ser recordado, sua ereção se sacudiu contra seu abdômen.

A distribuição de laçadas devia haver-se visto divertida porque Jasper sorriu.

- Foda-se. - Edward disse, e o sorriso se converteu em um amplo sorriso.

Infelizmente para seu orgulho, seus joelhos não eram o suficientemente estáveis para dobrar-se. Jasper recuperou suas calças e os levantou.

- Tem sorte de comprar estes frouxos. - ele disse enquanto fechava o zíper e abotoava o cinto.

Edward esperou até que os olhos de seu amigo subissem.

- Sempre me sinto afortunado quando estou contigo.

- Como me sinto eu contigo.

Brevemente, Jasper tocou sua bochecha. Ele pareceu envergonhado, o qual não era como era ele, voltando-se precipitadamente a recuperar seu assento. Uma vez ali, ele apontou um controle remoto a uma distância dos painéis. A parede retrátil se deslizou para acima revelar um banco de telas de circuito fechado, cada tela de cristal líquido mostrando uma área diferente da casa. Esta é a idéia de vigilância de Jasper, as imagens foram muito claras.

-Sente-se - ele disse, gesticulando para o sofá. - Já veremos se podemos descobrir onde foi nossa convidada.

Bella não foi longe em suas explorações, em sua maior parte porque tudo o que ela encontrava a tentava a deter-se e olhar ao redor.

Uma série de bibliotecas abertas fora do vestíbulo de seu quarto, cada uma organizada ao redor de um tema. O quarto de mistério que ela já tinha visto, mas a biblioteca de astronomia era estupenda, também. Quando ela pegou a um botão pela porta, o quarto se converteu em um planetário completo com constelações dando voltas nas paredes. O quarto românico – para convidadas mulheres, supôs – era uma mescla entre salão de chá e um bolo de bodas, sobre a parte superior tão louca com babados que a fizeram sorrir. Embora ela não conhecesse bem Jasper, ela o podia imaginar rindo para si mesmo enquanto o planejava. Ela tinha uma sensação de que ele era mais absurdo quando estava sozinho.

Embora pareciam cenários decorados, as habitações davam indício de uso. As almofadas estavam esmagadas, os lombos das plantas gretados, exceto a ausência das pessoas que tinham deixado a roupa criava a impressão de uma cidade fantasma. Poucas vezes, ela pensou que vislumbrava a alguém fora do ângulo de seu olho, logo se voltava para encontrar o lugar vazio. Ela se opôs a ocupar do medo que isto causava. Não havia forma de que a fazenda de Withlock fosse uma casa enfeitiçada. Simplesmente tinha a sensação de presença.

Seu primeiro humano vivo se mostrou na cozinha, uma Senhora Álvarez, uma maternal cozinheira espanhola falante que não a deixou sair até que comeu um delicioso sanduíche cheio de feijão.

Assim fortificada, ela vagou abaixo de outro vestíbulo, este pintado em desenhos gregos azuis e brancos. Conduzia a uma piscina coberta cor safira que se estendia através de um conservatório elegante. O liso mármore branco cobria o piso, enquanto as palmas plantadas em vasos de barro sussurravam segredos ao ar agitado por ventilador. O ornamento mais chamativo, entretanto, era a loira magra, nua que nadava lentamente em perfeita forma – talvez a loira a respeito da qual Jasper tinha advertido. Curiosa por encontrar a alguém que esperançosamente falasse inglês, Bella esperou até que a mulher saiu, coberta com um lençol de água em sua forma como uma ninfa.

Ela devia ter estado acostumada a estar nua. Em vez de perder o tempo com uma toalha, ela alisou as gotas de seu curto cabelo limpo com as palmas de suas mãos. Seus frios olhos verdes estudaram Bella sem expressão, mas Bella tinha sido a menina nova em muitos bairros para atuar acovardada. Sabendo o valor de uma aparência confiante, Bella sorriu.

- Você é a nova convidada. - a banhista disse com um acento lânguido. Bella se perguntou se alguém a não ser outra mulher teria escutado o desafio em seu tom.

- Isso mesmo. Sou Bella Swan.

Ao fim, a mulher tratou de alcançar uma toalha, entretanto tudo o que ela fez com ela foi oportuno para a pele dourada entre seus seios assombrosamente descarados.

- Sou Rosalie, a massagista.

- Doce trabalho. Conseguindo esfregar suas mãos sobre todos os tipos ardentes.

A boca de Sylvia se franziu e sorriu ao mesmo tempo.

- Sou justo tão parcial para as garotas ardentes.

- OH. - disse Bella, abruptamente sentindo-se ingênua. - É obvio que é. É convenientemente flexível em um lugar como este.

- Sim, é, embora fui contratada tanto por estes - Rosalie meneou seus dedos magros - como por meus gostos ecléticos. - Ela levantou uma sobrancelha pálida como se Bella não pudesse saber o que eclético queria dizer. - Tem um rubor precioso. - ela adicionou, ocasionando fazê-lo mais profundo. - Tanta gente apenas fica vermelha.

- Estou um pouco fora de meu mundo aqui. - Bella confessou.

Rosalie aparentou gostar disso. Trouxe uma piscada de aprovação em seus olhos. Bella pensou que ela poderia ser o tipo de fêmea que era mais agradável quando ela se sentia superior. A seguinte pergunta de Rosalie foi amigável.

- Alguma vez estiveste com uma mulher?

- Não... - Bella respondeu lentamente, insegura de que queria ir aonde isto se dirigia.

- Possivelmente você não crê que seja digno de tentar. - O tom de Rosalie se tornou frio. Possivelmente inconscientemente, sua postura era agora combativa: As mãos na cintura, pés plantados amplos. Os músculos de suas coxas bem proporcionadas estavam o suficientemente tensos para notá-lo. Aparentemente, a esta nórdica fada da neve gostava de se exercitar. Em seguida, apesar de que Rosalie não tinha emitido a menor ameaça, Bella não decidiu não conseguir seu lado mau.

- Hum, - ela disse. - temo que estar com uma mulher nunca foi uma das minhas fantasias.

- Então qual tem? - Rosalie quase ronronou.

A mudança repentina em sua maneira recordou a Bella que esta era exatamente a pergunta que não se supunha que respondesse.

- OH, isto e aquilo. - ela disse, agitando sua mão vagamente. - O usual.

- A Submissão? - Rosalie sugeriu. - O castigo corporal?

Se tivesse estado escuro, os frios olhos verdes de Rosalie teriam resplandecido. Ela parecia positivamente faminta por conhecer as excentricidades de Bella.

- Isso é o usual? - Bella perguntou, tratando de fazer uma piada. - Devo estar mais fora de meu mundo do que pensei.

- Sei que você não está desgostada. - Rosalie disse, sua certeza alterando-se.

Bella não teria adivinhado que ela seria tão fácil de ler.

- Não. - ela disse. - Mas sua pergunta é um pouco pessoal.

Quando Rosalie jogou para trás a cabeça desdenhosamente, suas mechas secando começaram a flutuar para baixo.

- Todo mundo está aqui por algo, algum sonho escuro, secreto que têm o desejo de cumprir.

Apesar do desconforto de Bella com esta conversa as palavras de Rosalie, e a paixão com a que elas foram pronunciadas, enviaram um brilho de calor para seu sexo. Ela podia ver por que Jasper havia sentido a necessidade de lhe advertir. Rosalie era insidiosa.

- Qual é seu sonho secreto? - Ela perguntou, seu tom quase tão íntimo como o de Rosalie. Ela não tinha querido fazer a pergunta para que saísse dessa maneira, mas a surpresa rápida nos olhos de Rosalie esteve a cargo.

- Sou submissa, - disse Rosalie. - vivo para agradar aos outros.

- Tolices. - Bella burlou, tão segura como Rosalie tinha estado a respeito dela. - Ali se obtém algo que quer para você mesma, em lugar de agradar a qualquer outro.

Seu sorriso tomou a Rosalie por surpresa. A massagista olhou às escondidas para cada lado, talvez indo em busca de observadores.

- Não é realmente nada. - ela disse.

-Você pode dizer. – Bella disse. - Caralho, arrumado que você poderia dizer a alguém aqui. Não é como se não tivessem visto tudo.

Rosalie se reclinou e assim de perto Bella podia cheirar o cloro em sua pele.

- O que realmente eu gostaria, - ela disse em um sussurro próximo, - é uma surra boa, enérgica. Nada contra o senhor Withlock. Ele é um patrão maravilhoso. Mas ele não tem o estômago para pôr o traseiro de uma mulher vermelho.

- Hum. - disse Bella e esfregou seu nariz. - Esse é um dilema.

Rosalie se endireitou e riu.

– Te envergonhei. Sinto muito.

- Não, não. Fui eu quem perguntou.

A expressão de Rosalie se voltou ardilosa.

- Você se vê forte. - ela disse. - Possivelmente você gostaria de fazer a prova.

- Eu? - Repentinamente Bella teve problemas para tomar fôlego.

- Por que não? Os peixes gordos provavelmente observam. Você sabe como são os homens. Por que não dá aos atormentadores um pouco de sua medicina?

A idéia continha alguma súplica. Observar qualificava como "supervisão"? Jasprt podia falar por um alto-falante para detê-la completamente? Ela sempre tinha pensado se você inspirar a alguém a confiar em você, não os deveria fazer sentir-se mal a respeito do que tinham descoberto. Rechaçada Rosalie agora parecia muito perto de quebrantar sua regra.

- É admitido isso? - Ela perguntou incertamente.

- Absolutamente, - Rosalie declarou, - tanto como que nenhuma de nós goze.

- Pois bem, - disse Bella - se tudo o que você quer é uma surra, acredito que poderia fazer isso.

- Excelente. - Rosalie respondeu, prontamente colocando-se de barriga para baixo sobre o azulejo de mármore. Sua pele se via até mais dourada contra sua brancura. Ela pôs sua cabeça em seus braços dobrados.

- Eu não gosto de dar instruções, assim é que, por favor, procede como gosta. E não se preocupe por me machucar. Sou muito mais forte do que parece. Também deveria saber que se molhasse suas mãos primeiro, faria um melhor ruído.

- Sabe, - disse Bella - para uma pessoa que não gosta de dar instruções, faz bastante facilmente.

- Você perguntou o que desejava, - disse Rosalie - se eu não te disser, quando terei outra oportunidade de conseguir?

Desde que Bella não poderia discutir com isso, ajoelhou-se para molhar sua mão na piscina quente, logo retornou ao lado de Rosalie. Seu bem tonificado traseiro estava ligeiramente levantado, já seja deliberadamente ou simplesmente antecipadamente, não podia dizer. Bella teve que admitir que a posição fazia uma curva bonita em sua coluna vertebral.

Você pode fazer isto, disse-se a si mesma. Teve vontade para esmurrar as suas chefas bastante freqüentemente.

- Cava sua mão quando me surrar, - Rosalie disse em seus braços. - prefiro isso em vez de plano.

- Está segura de que não quer me instruir? Por que posso esperar.

- Tenho feito. - Rosalie disse, sua dignidade ferida pelas brincadeiras de Bella. - Pode proceder.

Bella teve que morder os lábios contra uma risada pelos primeiros poucos golpes, mas, fiel com sua palavra, Rosalie manteve em privado mais recomendações. Imediatamente estava retorcendo-se contra o piso e repartindo poucos miados que Bella encontrou surpreendentemente estimulante. Os olhos de Rosalie estavam tão apertadamente fechados, que Bella pensou ela devia haver partido a outro mundo. Por alguma razão, isto simplificou sua tarefa – não é que fora de fato dura. Para ser honestos, era entretido exercitar tanto poder com tal simplicidade.

Era, em sua forma, tão fascinante como observar Emmett lutar em sua cadeira de castigo.

- Me diga, - disse Bella, tratando a sua vítima para uma particular enérgica bofetada. - como qualifica Edward... o senhor Masen sobre o medidor de surras?

- Ele é melhor, - Rosalie ficou sem fôlego - mas ele, também, carece da vontade para fazer uma ardência estupenda.

- Hah! - Disse Bella, preparando seu braço para outra descida rápido. - Sorte para você, que Swan é meu sobrenome.

Adotando seu brio para superar aos homens, ela liberou uma quebra de onda de golpes rápidos, agudos, cuidando para deixar qualquer parte do traseiro da Rosalie ficar também vermelho. Não importa quão arruda afirmasse Rosalie que ela era, Bella tinha poucas vontades de danificá-la.

- OH, OH, OH! - Rosalie chorou, mas porque parecia como um ruído feliz, Bella manteve seus esforços. Na verdade, se Rosalie não ficasse agradecida, ela o poderia fazer com ladrilhos. Esta coisa rápida tomava bastante energia do braço de uma pessoa.

- OH, Royce. - Rosalie gemeu, provavelmente transportada para outro momento. - Faz. Faz tão duro como pode. Você sabe que o necessito. Você sabe que sou muito má para gozar sem marca!

Parecia mal educado mencionar que seu nome não era Royce. Aspirando um fôlego que encheu o pulmão, Bella se reagrupou para alguns últimos golpes finais de foguetes.

Enquanto o primeiro que ela deu, Rosalie gemeu e disse algo que soou como a versão nórdica do "OH, Meu Deus, sim!"

- Sim, - ela gemeu, recuperando-o suficiente para falar inglês. - mais, mais … OH, Meu Deus, rápido pare!

Bella se deteve imediatamente, mas Rosalie estava estremecendo-se no piso, moendo seus quadris contra o mármore como se ela tivesse a intenção de empurrar seu corpo até o final. Tomou um minuto até que a sacudida se detivera, depois da qual seu fôlego foi tirando bufos esfarrapados. Seu traseiro resplandecia rosado – muito mais rosado do que Bella tinha tido a intenção de pô-lo. Como se o desconforto disto deveria consistir em nada, Rosalie suspirou euforicamente e se sentou.

- Você me fez chegar ao clímax. - ela disse, seus olhos verdes amplos.

Bella se ruborizou, apesar de que tinha sido óbvio.

- Sinto muito, Rosalie. Sei que, supunha-se, que não faria isso.

- OH, não. - Rosalie estreitou suas mãos ferventemente, as apertando o suficientemente duro para doer. - Você é maravilhosa. Isso não tinha ocorrido desde… pois bem, de um menino que conheci quando era uma adolescente.

Antes que a mente de Bella pudesse funcionar rapidamente, pensamentos semi horripilantes de uma Rosalie menor de idade, a outra mulher agarrou seu rosto e plantou um grande beijo molhado direto em sua boca. Como os beijos eram, não estava mau, talvez um pouco duro, mas não mal. Os lábios de Bella zumbiam quando Rosalie a deixou ir.

Só então se lembrou de que ela tinha prometido não beijar a ninguém a não ser o Edward ou Jasper. Não é que Sylvia lhe tivesse dado opção.

- Hum. - Bella disse, golpeada longe de seu balanço normal. - De nada, acho.

Rosalie sacudiu sua cabeça em uma risada, um gesto que a fez parecer alguém com dezoito anos. Bella não pôde ajudar sorrindo de volta. Rosalie obviamente enjoada, confundiu seus pés e saltou para a porta, seus seios de taça de chá balançando atraentemente. Ela fez uma pausa na entrada como uma fada iluminando uma flor.

– Te verei na hora do jantar, Bella Swan. E obrigado. Isso valeu qualquer castigo.

Bella se alegrou de que ela acreditasse assim. Por sua parte, ela não ficou ainda convencida que ela tivesse o desejo de pagar.


End file.
